


Grasping

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Kurt, F/F, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is an ordinary sub waiting endlessly in a lineup, until the day Kurt shows up to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday - Lofty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two related pieces for two separate Klaine advent prompts, and I do intend to add to these. They are related as in scenes from the same universe, but can probably be easily read one at a time as there will be no cliff-hangers/plot twists/plot at all, really, just bits and pieces of D/s :-)
> 
> Warning: Please note that while Klaine's relationship is consensual, loving, and in many cases downright fluffly, there are some darker underlying themes in this story due to the universe it is set in. There will be discussion of some past traumatic events, so please be cautious if you are easily triggered! I have tried to note this before relevant chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine had never wanted so badly to be chosen, to be worthy.

It wasn’t the man’s striking eyes that caught Blaine’s attention, nor the perfect coif of his hair, nor his confident, lofty stride.  It was something so innocuous as his jawline.  Blaine wanted to trace it with his tongue, smooth down the arc of his neck and wet the dip of his collarbone.  Mapping.  Tasting.

Blaine wanted to prostrate himself at this man’s feet, remove his fancy designer shoes so carefully and lick the lines between his toes; peel the material from his sculpted legs and worship the miles of them until he reached the jut of his hipbone, traveled to the places in between.

He shouldn’t be staring.  He shouldn’t even have looked.  Blaine fixed his posture, settling into the practiced pose of the lineup like it was his second skin.  It wasn’t enough to be as good as the sub next to him.  Blaine had to be better.

Blaine always wanted to be better for Him.

The man was coming closer now; Blaine’s eyes followed his careful, heavy footsteps.  Large feet.  They were something of a contradiction to the lean lines of the man’s body, to his almost delicate features.

They only made Blaine want Him more.  He had never wanted so badly to be chosen, to be _worthy_.

The feet stopped, right in front of him, and Blaine wanted to stop breathing, wanted to inhale so deeply he would tremble with it, ruin his careful presentation, fall apart so utterly and helplessly that this man would see him and be drawn to his need and they could fit so right together, if only Blaine had a way to let him know….

Long fingers, sliding gracefully through his curls and curving there, grasping—just enough to feel the pull.

Blaine imagined how He would pull tighter, bend Blaine’s head back too far, and Blaine’s mouth would fall open and the man’s cock would push inside; heavy, so heavy, filling him up until every second was a struggle not to choke, and there would be no space for thought or expectation or performance and Blaine could just be there, just be; he would show Him.  He would take it so well.

“Look at me.”                                                       

Blaine’s head shot up, his eyes lifting, and the world was blue.  The world was beautiful, and it was smiling at him.  It was smiling at him like Blaine was beautiful, too.

The man looked away from him towards Sir, who was waiting patiently just beyond.  “I want this one,” He said with surety, then turned just as quickly back to Blaine.  His free hand trailed lightly across Blaine’s throat, and Blaine knew—he _knew_ —the man was picturing a collar there.  “How would you like to be mine, sweetheart?”

Blaine couldn’t speak; he nodded.

Didn’t He know that Blaine already was?


	2. Saturday - Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt could open this man up; it would be sweet and easy and the deepest pleasure.

Blaine.  His name was Blaine.  Kurt knew he had a last name once, they all had, but he wouldn’t ever again.  Not unless Kurt gave him his.

When they got home Blaine was shivering, his olive skin drawn and pebbled even though Kurt knew it wasn’t cold.  He looked so beautiful, even partially covered in the nondescript black yoga pants Kurt had offered him, and it took all of Kurt’s willpower not to reach out and _touch_. 

The moment they stepped through the door Blaine was on his knees.

“You don’t need to do that,” Kurt told him kindly, “not unless I’ve instructed you otherwise.”

Blaine nodded, betraying no shock at the leniency if he felt any, and climbed back to his feet.

“Would you like something to eat?”

This time Blaine’s eyes widened, almost imperceptivity; it was gone in an instant.  “Yes, Sir,” he answered, keeping his head partially bowed.

“Blaine, look at me,” Kurt commanded, smiling when he finally did so.  “There, that’s better.  I want to see those gorgeous eyes.”

Blaine flushed, shivered again, and this time Kurt gave in to instinct, reaching to trace his jawline, smoothing up his face to brush his thumb sweetly over one delicate eyelid.  “You called him Sir?  Magellan?”

“Yes,” Blaine affirmed, “and every other superior.”

“You’ll call me Master.”

Blaine’s lips parted when Kurt touched them; Kurt could feel his soft inhale at the word.  “Yes, Master,” Blaine responded obediently.  This time there was something else there, a hint of something deeper in his inflection, and Kurt wanted to play with it, learn to draw out his deepest passions…

He moved away.  “Andrew!” he called, surprised the man hadn’t appeared the moment they arrived.  But then he _had_ known where Kurt was going.

He showed up seconds later, gawking openly at Blaine until one firm look from Kurt swayed his attention.  “Is dinner ready?  Blaine and I are hungry.”

Andrew nodded.  “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.  We’ll have it in five minutes in the kitchen, then.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Thank you.”  Once Andrew was gone he turned again to Blaine.  “Please, follow me.  I hope you like roast.”

In the kitchen Blaine tried to kneel again, then halted halfway through, and Kurt laughed at him and gestured to a chair.  When Blaine sat he looked awkward, as though it was something he hadn’t done in quite some time, and Kurt reached out to him, placed a comforting hand on his arm.  “You can be at ease here,” he told him, not at all sure his words would make any difference.  “Just enjoy the meal.  We can talk after dinner.”

Blaine nodded, gratitude written in his eyes. 

The meal passed in silence, and once they were both finished Kurt led Blaine to the living room, settling into his favorite easy chair with a glass of his favorite wine.  He looked into Blaine’s eyes—not an easy thing to manage, but he hoped that would change in time.

“Kneel for me,” he said firmly.

Blaine’s knees hit the soft carpet before he’d finished speaking, his head bowing again—probably on instinct.  Kurt let it be this time, did what he had been aching to repeat since the moment his heart chose Blaine, carved this man deep into his flesh; he thread one hand through Blaine’s dark curls and tightened it there, just a little more pressure than this morning, and Blaine… Blaine _relaxed_.  Kurt could almost see the tension draining from his body, though his muscles barely moved.

“Good, Blaine,” Kurt praised, knowing well that Blaine hadn’t actually _done_ anything, but wanting to reward him anyway.  “We need to talk about some things.  A lot of things, actually.  Set some ground rules.  But first, can you tell me… do you want this?  Do you want to be here with me?  Please, answer verbally.  You can speak freely if I ask you a question.”

“Yes.  God, yes.”

Kurt’s hand clenched harder for a few moments, a reward for the answer he most wanted to hear, for Blaine showing some emotion in giving it.  Blaine hissed in response, his eyes going blank and then quickly coming back again.

“And do you want our relationship to be sexual?”

Blaine hesitated, shifting the slightest bit.  “If that’s… if that’s what pleases you, Sir.”

Kurt abandoned Blaine’s hair, traveling down to lift his chin until they were once more eye-to-eye.  “Master,” he corrected.

“Sorry, Master.”

Kurt sighed.  “Blaine, I really need you to be honest with me.  Always.  I know it’s hard for you to believe, but I promise that you’ll find no judgment here.  You’re safe with me.”

Blaine swallowed thickly.  “Thank you, Master.”

“Of course.”  Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine’s arched throat, across his Adam’s apple and over, pressing there.

Blaine’s pulse pounded just faster than what Kurt knew to be normal.  He wondered if he was nervous, or scared, or…

“If you lie to me, I’ll feel it,” he informed Blaine.  “Relax, sweetheart.  And tell me… do _you_ want a sexual relationship with me?”

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump.  Blaine’s heartbeat quickened, but Kurt was almost certain it had nothing to do with dishonesty.

“I… I’ve never wanted that from anyone who came there, but then I saw you and…”

“Go on,” Kurt encouraged.

“I… I felt drawn to you, somehow.  Like I had to have you pick me.  I’ve never wanted anyone so badly in my life.”

“Good,” Kurt said.  “That’s good, sweetheart.”  Slowly, Kurt moved to his own knees, squeezing between Blaine and the chair, fisting Blaine’s hair with both hands and pulling him close, brushing their lips ever-so-lightly together when he was really dying to crash them.  God, he wanted to topple Blaine over and _bite_ into his mouth and lick over every inch of his neck, stubble and sweat and his tell-tale pulse, expose those perfect hips again, Blaine’s heavy cock, grind into him until he wrecked Blaine’s skin…

Patience.

He drew back, climbing back into his seat, pleased to see that Blaine’s eyes were glazed over now and he looked hungry, nearly as hungry as Kurt felt.

“Has anyone had you?”  He had to ask.

Blaine bowed his head, but the movement was different now, shameful.  “Yes.”

“Magellan claims to only offer virgins.”

“It was before,” Blaine explained.  “He… he didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, Blaine,” Kurt assured him, tenderly cupping his face until Blaine lifted his head again.  “I’m glad you were honest with me.”

“It was just the one boy.  We were—“ Kurt cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips.

“Tell me later.  But you’re mine now, yes?”

Blaine groaned almost indistinguishably.  “Please.  Yes.”

“I’m going to take care of you, Blaine.  I’m going to possess you so thoroughly there will be no room for anyone else.  You’re going to devote yourself to me, do you understand?  Is that what you want?”

This time, Blaine met his eyes of his own accord.  “Yes.  _Master_.”

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut at the title, at the way Blaine was looking at him, so earnestly and yes, Kurt could open this man up, it would be sweet and easy and the deepest pleasure.  It took all of his willpower to stand, step back.  He studied Blaine as closely as he had earlier that day, devouring every inch of his beautifully sculpted figure.  He probably should have offered Blaine more clothes an hour ago, but it was warm enough in his home, and Kurt was selfish.

“One week,” he announced finally.  “I want to get to know you, Blaine.  I want you to know me.  One week and then I’ll…” his voice quivered at the mere thought, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care “… then I’ll take you.”

Blaine was watching him with wide eyes, posture still flawless, but he seemed timid, unsure.  Kurt was about to ask why when Blaine spoke first.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.  You can _always_ ask me anything.”

“Andrew, is he?  That is—”

“Oh, no!”  Kurt cut him off.  “God, no, Blaine.  Andrew is a service sub.  He was a gift from my father when I turned eighteen, but it’s never been—“ he paused, considering his next words.

“And what am I?”  Blaine asked suddenly, a surprising hint of mischief dancing in his gaze.  “What kind of sub am I to be?”

Kurt growled and went to him, grasped his curls the hardest yet and yanked his head back sharply until Blaine was forced to stare up at him.  “You’re my sub.  You’re mine.” 

Kisses didn’t count, Kurt decided, and he bent painfully over to capture Blaine’s lips with his own.


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I will be continuing this with one installment for each day of Kurt and Blaine's first week together. I hope you enjoy it!

_Sunday_

Blaine woke slowly, a smile growing on his face as he burrowed into the pile of soft blankets layered under him, content to lie there and bask for a moment longer so long as it was permitted.  Eventually he blinked and stirred, unfurling and stretching his limbs easily within the confines of the roomy cage.  He sat up, his eyes seeking and finding the sleeping form of his Master.

Kurt had kicked his blankets off at some point during the night, which didn’t surprise Blaine given the comfortable temperature of the room.  He lay sprawled out on the large bed, half on his side and half on his stomach, his night shirt ridden up to expose a tempting expanse of pale, creamy skin.  Blaine could only see the barest hint of his face—the outline his jaw, softened in sleep, pink lips barely parted to allow even puffs of breaths in and out, a tiny peek of the jut of his nose.  He sighed happily, already half in love, and arranged himself sitting back on his haunches to watch and wait until Kurt woke up.

It took about thirty minutes from Blaine’s estimation; he couldn’t see the clock on the nightstand from his cage.  It began with the most welcome sight of Kurt rutting into the mattress, slowly at first then picking of speed.  Blaine watched his every movement with open interest.  Maybe when Kurt woke up he could convince Him to let Blaine—

Kurt moaned and turned, the erection tenting his pajama bottoms preventing Blaine from getting a good look at his face.  When He sat up He was rubbing at his eyes, then finally uncovered them to meet Blaine’s own.  His face cracked into a wide smile, and He quickly glanced down and back up again and _blushed_ , much to Blaine’s surprise.  He recovered quickly, crawling to the edge of the bed and reaching one hand into Blaine’s cage to pet at his face.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” He offered, and Blaine nuzzled into the touch.

“Good morning.  Master I could…” he straightened, awkwardly gesturing at Kurt’s crotch, but Kurt shook his head.

“Thank you, but not this morning, sweetheart.  We still have a lot to talk about before anything like that happens.”

“Yes, Master,” Blaine said obediently, keeping his groan of frustration internal.  In all honesty, Kurt was right—Blaine didn’t know if he was ready for that.  Wanting it and knowing how to do it were two very different things.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt said, almost dreamily.  “How about I let you out of there now, and we go get some breakfast?”

Blaine nodded eagerly as the cage door sprung open with a careful twist of Kurt’s fingers, and it was all he could do to keep himself from launching into his Master’s arms.

*******

Blaine stabbed another forkful of eggs as Kurt poured cream into his coffee, trying hard not to laugh when He almost spilled it.  Kurt was rather clumsy for a Dom.

“So sweetheart, we never did get around to discussing those rules last night.  I’m afraid you distracted me.”

Blaine felt his face flush and tried not to beam too brightly.  “Sorry,” he offered half-heartily.

Kurt’s hand crept across the table to trace at the sensitive skin of his inner arm.  “I assure you, it was quite alright.  But it is imperative that you know the rules, at least the general ones for now.”

Blaine nodded, chewing at the corner of his toast and waiting patiently.

“First, as you may have discerned, I don’t require that you kneel while at home.  In fact, I prefer that you don’t.  I tend to lose myself in my thoughts at times, and I wouldn’t want to get clumsy and trip over you and—“

Blaine tried and failed to stifle a snort of laughter.

“What?” Kurt said, clearly perplexed.

Blaine merely shook his head, and Kurt continued.

“But if I ask you to kneel—or anything else, for that matter—I expect you to obey.  Immediately, Blaine.”

“Yes, Master.”

“So that’s rule number one: obedience.  Rule number two is about your responsibilities.  I expect you to maintain personal hygiene—for now, at whatever level they required at the training center—on a daily basis.  You’re also to report to Andrew for a list of daily and weekly chores, which I expect to be completed by the time I return home from work each day.  That’s usually around six o’clock.  If you find anything on the list disagreeable, you’re welcome to discuss it with me.”

Blaine nodded.  “Thank you, Master.”

Kurt’s face softened.  “I want you to be happy here, Blaine.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and nodded again, grateful.

“Rule number three,” Kurt said after clearing his throat.  “You’re welcome to anything in the house—food, books, the television—but I ask that you stay off of my computer without prior permission.  The internet can be a dangerous place, and until I know how much exposure you’ve had to it, I don’t want you stumbling into something that may be difficult for you to handle.  When I’m home, you may use the desktop if you ask.  My laptop is for work purposes and is off limits to you completely.”

Blaine bowed his head in acknowledgement.  “Master, if I may—“

For a moment, Kurt looked confused.  “I haven’t set any rule about needing permission to speak, Blaine,” He said with a quirk of his mouth.  “And I’m not going to, except perhaps during sex.”

Blaine felt his face heat at the word, but he recovered quickly, forcing himself to meet his Master’s eyes.  “I was wondering what it is you do.  For work, I mean.”

Kurt’s smile broadened.  “Of course; I should have mentioned earlier.  I work for the government, investigating reports of sub abuse.  I also have a small clothing business on the side, mostly stuff I do on weekends.”

“Wow,” Blaine said.  “I guess you’re a pretty important guy then.”

Kurt chuckled, but the sound tapered off as He studied Blaine’s face.  “If you’re thinking I’m too important to have chosen you, Blaine, you can think again.  I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, purposely lowering his head a bit, considering Kurt demurely through his lashes.  Inexperienced as he was, he did know _some_ tricks to pull a Dom’s heartstrings.

Kurt rose from the table silently, traveling swiftly to Blaine’s side and moving to kneel beside Blaine’s chair.  Blaine gasped at the gesture but stopped when Kurt’s hand lifted to twine tightly through his curls, manipulating the angle of his head until he was forced to stare directly into his Master’s eyes. 

“Really,” He said firmly.  “Blaine, my heart, my soul, my body… everything I am was drawn to you the instant I saw you.  I had to have you.  I’ve never felt anything like it before in my life.  If that man—the one you called Sir?—if he had tried to stop me, I probably would have found a way to kidnap you.  That’s how special you are.  That’s how desperate I am to make this work, to have you in my life.”

Tears welled up in Blaine’s eyes, his mouth opening to respond, to concur and declare his own feelings, but Kurt’s voice cut him off.

“Rule number four.  _Never_ doubt the way I feel for you, my desire for you.  Blaine…”

Kurt looked as lost to his emotions as Blaine felt, and it was startling to see such vulnerability in the face of a Dom.  Before Blaine realized what was happening Kurt was yanking him forward, taking his mouth in the most passionate kiss they’d shared yet.  Blaine moaned into it, helpless, as Kurt’s grasp on his hair tightened.

Just as quickly he was released, and Kurt was on his feet again, returning to his breakfast.  Blaine inhaled sharply.  What did he do to deserve a Dom as incredible as Him?

“Rule number five,” Kurt said, after quietly taking a sip from his coffee, “don’t go outside.  Unless you’re with me, of course.  The back yard is fenced in, and that’s an exception.  Rule number six is that you are _always_ to be respectful to others—Dom or sub or otherwise—but you take orders only from me.”

Kurt picked up his toast and took a bite, chewing slowly as Blaine watched and waited patiently.  After several seconds had passed, he began to grow confused.  “What’s rule number seven?” he finally asked.

Kurt smiled at him wryly.  “There isn’t one,” He answered.  “Yet.”

“But… how are there only six rules?”

“There were only five,” Kurt gestured to Blaine with his toast, “until your silly insecurities necessitated another one.  Finish your breakfast, Blaine.”

Blaine opened his mouth to protest and then thought better of it as he reminded himself, _rule number one: obedience_ , which was something he should do automatically anyways.  He turned his attention back to his food, periodically glancing at Kurt as He finished his own breakfast.  Kurt was a slow eater, it turned out, and Blaine finished first, sitting quietly until his Master’s plate was empty.

“Now,” Kurt declared, wiping his hands on a napkin and sitting back in his chair.  “We have the matter of punishment.  I suppose you’ve been punished before.”

Blaine felt himself blushing yet again and quickly bowed his head.  “Yes, Master.  A few times.”

It felt as though Kurt’s eyes might bore through Blaine’s skull.  “Tell me about that,” He ordered.

Blaine swallowed.  “They were, umm… they were very strict at the center.  I got whipped twice—once for talking back instead of following an order, and once because my bed wasn’t made neatly enough.  One time I got caught stealing an extra roll at breakfast, and they clipped my tongue so I couldn’t… so it was difficult to eat, for a few days.  I was locked in a closet for the day once too, for interfering with another sub’s punishment.  I think—I think that’s it.”

Kurt frowned deeply, and Blaine frantically wondered what He could be thinking.  Surely He wouldn’t send Blaine back, now that He knew what a terrible sub he’d been in the past?

Eventually Kurt tutted, shaking his head adamantly.  “Unfortunately none of that’s illegal, but…” He trailed off, seemingly speaking more to Himself.  “I won’t use any of those methods here.  To begin with, if you break one of the rules we just went over it will be corner time or a spanking, depending on my judgment of the infraction.  I may add other punishments as I see fit at a later time, with your prior consent.  Is that acceptable?”

Blaine’s mouth fell open, yet again dumbfounded by Kurt’s respect and kindness, but he managed to nod.

“Close your mouth, Blaine; it’s unattractive.”  Kurt’s tone was teasing, but Blaine obeyed immediately.

“One more thing,” Kurt continued, holding Blaine’s gaze with a much more sober expression.  “This isn’t exactly a general living rule, but I think I want this much from you now: no coming without permission.  Naturally.”  Kurt smiled and stood, calling for Andrew to clear their plates, then turned back to Blaine with his hand outstretched.

“You keep blushing like that and I’m going to have too much fun with you, sweetheart.  Come on now.  It’s Sunday, so I thought we could spend some time just being together, getting used to each other.  Starting with a movie?”

His last sentence was phrased as a question, so Blaine nodded again, smiling to himself at how lucky he was.  He never knew he could be this happy; nothing he’d learned in the training center ever led him to believe there were Doms in the world like _this_.  His designation as a sub had once felt like a prison sentence, but now it was beginning to feel like the greatest gift in the world.

He straightened his shoulders and stood, slipping his hand into Kurt’s, enjoying the way his Dom’s fingers squeezed his immediately, the way his hand felt so large and soft and steady in Blaine’s own.  Gathering his courage, he leaned up slightly to whisper something provocative into Kurt’s ear, enjoying the way Kurt himself flushed and giggled in response, and together they made their way through Blaine’s new home and into the living room, content to have the rest of the day for only each other.


	4. Monday

_Monday_

Kurt startled awake at the blare of his alarm, hastily switching it off and checking to make sure it hadn’t woken Blaine.  He stretched his arms out, smiling at the sight of his sub curled up in a ball, his legs tangled in his mass of blankets, still fast asleep.  He didn’t understand how Blaine appeared so comfortable when, despite Kurt’s best attempts to make the cage homier, he was essentially sleeping on the floor. 

Kurt yawned and stumbled to his feet.  He didn’t want to wake Blaine when he was sleeping so peacefully, but he really wanted to see the boy before he left for work.  Even more, he didn’t want Blaine to wake up and think he couldn’t leave his cage without Kurt letting him out—even though he’d instructed the sub on how to open the cage from the inside and made certain Blaine knew that he was free to do so upon the boy’s insistence that he preferred to sleep there.

Kurt sighed, deciding to compromise and leave Blaine a note.

Truth be told, he’d always hated the idea of cages.  Kurt couldn’t help but see them as cold and cruel and degrading, and he couldn’t understand why any Dom would prefer to lock their sub in one at night when they could have them warm and pliant and cuddled up with them in bed.  In spite of this, however, he had to admit that he’d known several subs over the years who had sworn up and down that they loved to sleep in a cage, that it made them feel safe and secure and cared for. 

When he’d informed his father of his intentions to finally purchase a sub, the man had convinced him that it was best he buy one, pointing out that any sub from the center would be used to it and probably be more comfortable sleeping there than with him throughout the first days and weeks of their relationship.  He’d eventually—begrudgingly—given in, selecting the largest cage he could find and arguing with the company he’d bought it from until they agreed to fix it to open from the inside.  He couldn’t live with the knowledge that he’d _trapped_ someone.  What if they had a nightmare, and he didn’t notice and they were panicking and wanted out?  What if, God forbid, there was a _fire_?

He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the desk across the room, hastily scribbling a note.

_Sweetheart,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn’t want to wake you, but I need to get ready for work so I wanted to remind you—PLEASE let yourself out when you wake up!_

He hesitated, then added:

_If I’m still in the shower, you’re more than welcome to join me ;-)_

_< 3 Kurt_

He folded the note quickly and dropped it through the bars of the cage, watching as it fluttered down to rest near Blaine’s nose.  _At least this cage_ _is more comfortable than the ones they had at the center_ , he told himself in reassurance, shuddering at the memory of rows upon rows of tiny grey boxes, eerily similar to the cells of a prison only smaller.

He shook it off and grabbed his robe, heading into the adjoining bathroom for his shower.

*******

As the warm water beat down soothingly onto his back, Kurt turned his thoughts to happier things.  Like Blaine.  And the way Blaine smiled at him.  And Blaine’s voice when he called Kurt _Master_.  The way submission shined in the boy’s eyes, seemed to settle almost visibly into his entire body; the way he cried out so openly and sweetly every time Kurt surprised him with a kiss.

It wasn’t that Kurt had been unhappy with his life before Blaine, but these past two days had been a new and unexpected sort of heaven.  He knew it wouldn’t always be so easy or so pleasant, but for now he was content to bask in how amazing Blaine was, how stupid he had been to let work consume him for so many years, to let his anxiety about opening his life up to another person get the better of him.  Blaine could never be a burden.  Blaine was sunshine, and Blaine was _his_.

Warm arms snaked around his torso, a face pressing into the back of his neck.  “ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt said in a breath, turning to embrace the boy fully.  It wasn’t easy to hold him tight while simultaneously trying to keep their hips a respectable distance apart, but Kurt managed it.  “You actually came!”

Blaine flushed, pulling back.  “You did say in the note…”

Kurt chuckled.  He couldn’t help but notice—and appreciate—the careful, bashful way Blaine averted his eyes from his Dom’s lower body.  “I did, and I meant it.  You’re always welcome wherever I am.  But I’m almost finished here, sweetheart.  Why don’t you condition my hair for me, and then you can get yourself washed up while I make breakfast?  Andrew always has Monday mornings for himself.”

It helped Kurt switch over to a more focused, disciplined mindset when he did things for himself at the start of the work week, as strange as it may seem to others.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, a pleased smile on his face.  “Yeah, I can do that.  Which bottle…?”

“Here,” Kurt said, grabbing the one he wanted and handing it to the boy.  “Are you sure you can reach?” he teased.

Blaine scoffed, pouring a dime-sized amount of conditioner into his palm.  “I’m sure I can manage.”

Kurt smiled to himself at the boy’s use of sarcasm.  Not only was his sub flawlessly obedient, but he knew how to take Kurt’s crap with a sense of humor, too.

It was official.  Blaine was absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent perfect.

*******

Kurt was exhausted by the time he arrived home after a seemingly endless day at the office.  He was surprised and pleased to find Blaine in the kitchen, pulling some sort of casserole out of the oven.  Sniffing the air, he approached him from behind, twining his arms around the sub and kissing his neck.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed, startling and dropping the hot pan the rest of the quarter-inch onto the top of the stove.  Kurt winced as it made contact, exhaled slowly when the stovetop didn’t crack.  What was he thinking, sneaking up on Blaine like that?  He was lucky he hadn’t caused his sub to burn himself!

“I’m so sorry, Blaine.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s alright,” Blaine said earnestly.  “No harm, no foul, right?  I’m just glad that you’re home.  Just in time, too.”

“Is that lasagna?” Kurt asked, reaching to dip his fingers into the dish only to have Blaine smack his hand away.  “I don’t recall cooking being one of the chores I asked Andrew to assign you.”

“He didn’t,” Blaine answered, moving the lasagna carefully to a cooling rack on the counter.  “It’s my grandma’s recipe.  I asked him to let me handle dinner because I hoped… well, I _hope_ you’ll like it.  I wanted to surprise you.”  Blaine looked at him for the first time since Kurt had arrived, a slight tinge appearing on his cheeks as he spoke.  Such a stark contrast from his sass only moments before!  Kurt couldn’t help it; he pulled the boy close to his body for a deep, lengthy kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the ridges of Blaine’s mouth, his teeth to nibble on the sub’s bottom lip until he whined, his hips stuttering instinctively against Kurt’s.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Kurt said, pulling back and resting their foreheads together while they both caught their breath.  “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I… I just need to toss the salad together.  It shouldn’t be too long.  I was hoping it would be ready by the time you got home; I don’t even have the table set yet I’m such a—I’m terrible when it comes to time management and I’m sorry—“

Kurt put a finger to the sub’s lips, halting his words abruptly.  “I’ll set the table; you finish up the salad.  And stop worrying!  It’s cute, but I imagine the charm will only last for so long.”

The color in Blaine’s face deepened.  “I’m sorry, Master, I’ll—“

“Stop,” Kurt said again, more firmly this time.  “Everything will be perfect, Blaine.”

To his relief, Blaine nodded and headed for the fridge, Kurt staring wistfully after him.  He hoped the boy didn’t hear his whispered addition of _“just like you_.”

*******

After dinner they curled up together on the couch, Blaine’s head nestled in Kurt’s lap, Kurt’s fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair.  “Dinner was truly delicious,” Kurt reiterated, trying to find a segue into the conversation he wanted them to have.  “I may have to send your grandmother a thank-you card.”

To his surprise, Blaine tensed in his arms.  “Sweetheart?” Kurt said, concerned.  “Is something wrong?”

“My grandmother’s dead, Kurt.  She died while I was in training.”

Kurt’s hand tightened instinctively in Blaine’s curls.  “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Blaine turned his face into Kurt’s thigh, clearly struggling to speak.  “It was… they wouldn’t let me leave.  Wouldn’t let me say goodbye.”

“That’s terrible,” Kurt said, making a mental note to check up on the center’s policy.  That was a clear violation of sub rights.  “Were you two close?”

Slowly, Blaine nodded.  “She was—she was probably the one I was closest to.  Of my whole family.”

“Would you tell me a little bit about her?”

Blaine was silent for a few moments, but then to Kurt’s immense relief he continued.  “She was a sub, the only member of my family with a designation.  Well, my grandfather was a Dom, obviously, but he died before I was born.  She was too old by then for them to put her back in the system, so my parents took her in, gave her the guest house to live in.  I spent every free moment with her I could growing up, and then after I was sent away to Dalton, every summer…”

“It sounds like she was a very special lady,” Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded again.  “The best.  I… I miss her every day.  I just wish I could have said goodbye.  I got to see her before they took me away to the training center, but…”

“Maybe I could take you to visit her grave sometime?  If you’d like?”

“I would,” Blaine said, “but I don’t even know where she’s buried.”

“Surely your parents—“

“Want nothing to do with me,” Blaine insisted firmly.  “And I want nothing to do with them!”  For a moment he fell quiet, then “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have interrupted you like that.”

“It’s okay, Blaine,” Kurt said, finding the boy’s hand and squeezing it.  “Would you… do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt sighed.  “This isn’t an order,” he said hesitantly.  “But I really think you should tell me, Blaine.  It might help, and as your Dom I should know if something is… if something is sensitive for you.”

Blaine took a deep breath, his grip tightening on Kurt’s fingers.  “We were upper class, you know?  My parents always cared about appearances, but they were really good to me.  Loved me.  My biggest problem growing up was my asshole older brother,” he laughed dryly, then continued.  “But then when I was thirteen I realized I was gay, and I… I mean, it’s not that it was easy, coming out, but I never thought that they would—that they wouldn’t accept me.  They loved me so much it just never occurred to me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt whispered, stroking through his sub’s curls in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“It’s not… it’s not like they did anything awful.  But things became strained, almost like they wanted to avoid me.  And then when dad insisted that I be sent to Dalton because of ‘better academics’ and ‘a more disciplined environment’, I knew it was just an excuse to not have to deal with me every day.  It was like they didn’t know how to be around me anymore, and they didn’t even bother to try.”

“And your brother?” Kurt prompted.

Blaine shrugged.  “He’d moved out by then.  We never really got a chance to talk about it; I don’t know what he’d think.  But I do know how he’d feel about me being a sub.  He taunted me about it all the time when I was little—even though he couldn’t possibly have known then—any time I’d cry or do anything he considered _girly_.  The only time he ever treated me with any decency was around grandma.  I think he respected her, sub or no.  She would have been so angry to hear the way he talked.”

“And your parents?  How did they feel about you being a sub?”  Kurt was almost afraid to ask.

Blaine scoffed.  “How do you think?  They could have easily afforded to get me private tutelage, you know, or at least have me sent somewhere better than the center for training.  There are even a few places that would have allowed me to continue my regular education, but—“

“Do you want to finish school?” Kurt interrupted, the thought never having occurred to him before.

“I…“

“Answer the question, Blaine.”

“Yes.  I, umm… I loved school.  I miss it.  And my friends,” he added quietly, almost an afterthought.

“You can contact them if you like, Blaine.  Or anyone else—you only need to ask.  And I’ll see what I can do about arranging for you to finish high school.  You’ll need something decent if you want to get into a good college.”

“Really?” Blaine exclaimed, sitting up a little so that he could see his Dom’s face.  “That’s too much, Kurt, you don’t have to—“

“Of course I don’t, but I want to.  I want you to be happy with me.  If that means going to college, or even getting a job.  Surely there was something you wanted to do before?”

“I… I thought about being a teacher, maybe.  Teaching music to little kids.  When I was at Dalton I was lead singer of the Warblers.”

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat at the flash of pure joy on Blaine’s face.  “That really makes sense for you; I can see it.  You know now I’m going to make you sing for me some time…”

Blaine flushed, looking down towards their clasped hands.  “I think I’d like to sing for you.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me, sweetie?  Anything important in your life that we missed?”

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head.  “Nothing essential, really.  I mean—the training center was fairly horrible, but I don’t really feel like talking about that now.  Can I maybe hear about your family?”

“Of course you can,” Kurt answered, coaxing the boy to lie down once again, his cock twitching with interest when Blaine’s skull brushed against it on accident.  “That’s only fair.  But there’s really not much to tell.  Let’s see… I guess the biggest thing is that my mother died when I was eight.”

Now Blaine squeezed his hand.  “I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely, peering up at Kurt with his hazel eyes full of sympathy.

Kurt nodded.  “It was hard, but I’ve had a long time to learn to live with it.  And my Dad… my Dad is wonderful,” Kurt smiled as he thought of the older man, unable to help it.  “I was really scared to come out to him, because he’s—you know the type.  Really masculine, I guess: all baseball caps and flannel.  He’s a mechanic.  But he took it in stride even though I know he didn’t really understand it then, and he’s been nothing but supportive of me ever since.  Always, really.  When we found out I was a Dom—Dad is one too—he insisted on paying to send me for special training rather than what was locally available.  It meant that we spent a summer apart, but it was worth it in the long run.  He had Carole—that’s my stepmom—and my stepbrother, Finn, around by then too, so I suppose the distance wasn’t so hard on his part.”

“It sounds like he really loves you, though.  I’m sure he missed you.”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.  “So he said.  I really can’t wait for them to meet you.”

“They sound wonderful.  I’m glad you’ve had good people in your life.”

“Yeah, well,” Kurt thought about the bullying he’d been through before he’d received his designation, but decided quickly that was story that could wait to be told.  “I think I’ve just been really, really lucky.  I just wish you’d had the same, sweetheart.  It kills me to think of you unhappy.”

“I’m happy now,” Blaine insisted.  “It seems that my luck has recently changed for the better.”

_I love you_ , Kurt thought.  _I don’t know when or how, but I already love you_.

“How about we shoot for even better and get you set up on the computer so you can contact your friends?  I’m sure they’ve been worried about you for the past year.”

“Two.  It’s been almost two years.  And thank you, Kurt.”  Blaine smiled, hoisting himself up to kiss Kurt softly, gratitude and affection shining in his eyes.  When he moved to stand, Kurt caught him and wrapped the sub tightly in his arms, pleasure and contentment bubbling up in his chest and threatening to erupt.  


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit more intense on the D/s inside of things, but nothing you wouldn't reasonably expect from this kind of story. I hope you enjoy it! :-)

_Tuesday_

Blaine heaved a heavy sigh, stupidly waving from the window until Kurt’s car disappeared from sight.  He knew it was selfish, but having Kurt all to himself for two whole days had him spoiled, and he dreaded the nine long hours stretching before him until his Master would be home with him again.  He couldn’t wait until the weekend rolled around.  _For more reasons than one_ , his treacherous mind supplied, and his cock twitched in sympathy.

Oh well.  Until Kurt returned, he would simply have to put his all into completing his chores to the best of his ability, into making Him proud.  Kurt had issued no complaints about his performance the day before, but Blaine was hoping for more than that today.  Blaine wanted—no, _longed_ for—his Master’s praise.

And so he carefully washed and dried, folded and hung Kurt’s laundry as well as a few of the clothing items Kurt had gifted him, assuring each garment was free of even the tiniest wrinkle.  He cleaned both the master and half bath until the fixtures shined—not a task he had ever performed before, but one he found surprisingly simple and pleasant.  When that was done he put fresh linens on the bed, making sure that every corner was perfectly tucked and each pillow expertly fluffed.  Finally, he headed outside to attend to his favorite chore, one he had begged Kurt to assign him when he’d first laid eyes on it: tending to the small garden in the backyard. 

There was a small patch of vegetables to see to first, and Blaine was pleased to find a few tomatoes that were ripened to the fullest, some cucumbers that were rich green and speckled with dirt.  He picked the choice crops and set them aside to give to Andrew for their dinner, quickly rid the soil of a couple weeds that had sprouted up, gave the veggies a little water and happily turned his attention to the flower garden.  With these Blaine took his time, breathing deeply of the colorful blooms, carefully trimming away a few dead buds and reverently tracing the soft, delicate petals of the blossoming flowers with one finger.  It was only when Andrew poked his head out the back door, wanting to know if Blaine would be joining him for lunch, that he clipped a few of the nicer roses to set about the house and reluctantly made his way inside.

Lunch was a rather pleasant affair of grilled cheese, Andrew’s homemade tomato soup, and easy small talk.  Blaine was quickly learning that Andrew was a kind man, if rather shy and reserved; he thought that given a little time they might become friends.  He wanted badly to ask Kurt for more information about the older sub—how Kurt had come to own him, why Andrew seemed so content with life as a service sub when Blaine knew intimately the pull submissives felt to be dominated, wholeheartedly and yes, sexually—but something told him that it was better to wait it out, that there was a story there that might not be so easy to hear.

Blaine helped Andrew clean up and, finding himself with a free afternoon as his chores were all complete, tentatively asked the other man if he’d mind a little help with the evening’s dessert.  Andrew smiled knowingly when Blaine suggested a tiramisu cheesecake that his grandmother had taught him to make years back, producing the necessary ingredients without difficulty and leaving Blaine to it.

An hour and a half later, the cheesecake was chilling in the fridge, and Blaine had—he glanced at the clock—still another three and a half hours until Kurt could be expected home.  Not sure what else to do with himself, he headed into the living room to watch a little TV.

A documentary on the history of Doms and subs held his attention for the next hour, but after that his mind began to wonder back over the past few days.  It seemed remarkable to him that his life could be so different now than it was just last Friday, that Kurt was real, and more than that—so much more—He was _good_ to Blaine, good in a way Blaine had never dreamed he’d experience.  An image of Kurt riding into the training center, bedecked like a prince and perched atop a gleaming white steed, appeared unbidden in his mind, and he giggled.  Kurt as a prince was surprisingly fitting.  Maybe Blaine could be cast as the poor, obedient servant boy who seduced Kurt away from his duties…

It was actively hard for Blaine _not_ to seduce Kurt, not to tease and tempt.  At the center, subs were given medication to curb their impulses, but after mere days without it Blaine’s hormones were beginning to go crazy, his knees nearly aching to fold into a kneel, his ass twitching with the need to present, his cock half-hard more often than not, ready to service the pleasure of his Dom.  Surely Kurt knew this?  Surely He could instinctively sense Blaine’s need, his own hormones urging Him to take and use what was his. 

Only his Master’s intent kept the desire at bay.  _The end of the week_ , Kurt had said.  _“Then I’ll take you_.”  Blaine’s cock filled at the memory of those words, the command and certainty in his Dom’s voice, the promise and tease of it.  He closed his eyes and pictured it—his hands tied together and to the hook on Kurt’s large, beautiful bed, his Master’s hands spreading his thighs, licking him open and fucking into him mercilessly, a hoarse cry of _mine!_ on his lips.

He clenched his ass muscles, hard, trying to satisfy the ache of emptiness there.  He couldn’t have that, not yet.  Master said to wait.  Blaine had to wait.

But he needed _something_.

His eyes flew open when the idea came to him, and hastily he switched off the TV, hurried into Kurt’s office and shut the door.

He pressed a button, watched as the computer screen lit up, typed in the password Kurt had used the night before with confidence.

Surely Wes or David had emailed him back by now, and Blaine needed a good distraction.

Kurt would understand.  Or better yet, He wouldn’t.

*******

When Kurt finally returned home that evening—six-thirty, a whole half hour late!—Blaine barely waited until he’d put down his bag and hung up his coat before launching himself into his Dom’s arms, basking in the warm, comforting feeling of Kurt’s embrace, the startled, pleased laugh he gave and the affectionate brush of his lips against Blaine’s forehead.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Kurt said after a few moments, still making no move to pull away.  “I missed you too.”

Reluctantly, Blaine moved back until he could see Kurt’s face.  “Andrew has dinner ready.  There’s salad with some fresh veggies from the garden.  And I made cheesecake!”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose in delighted surprise as He considered Blaine.  “Cheesecake?  Did Andrew tell you it’s my favorite?”

Blaine beamed.  “Tiramisu cheesecake,” he confirmed.  “And no, I just thought it’d be nice.  It’s my grandmother’s recipe!”

Kurt closed his eyes and moaned, dipping his forehead to lean against Blaine’s.  “That sounds positively sinful…just what I need after today.  I can’t wait!  Thank you, baby.  I don’t know how you’re always so perfect.”

He kissed Blaine, deep and slow, and Blaine kissed Him back hungrily, soaking up his Dom’s praise.

“You should eat,” he said when Kurt finally pulled back.  “You’ve had a long day; you must be exhausted.”

Kurt blinked at him and pouted.  “Can we eat the cheesecake first?”

Blaine shook his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  “Absolutely not!”

Kurt sighed dramatically.  “And here I thought that _I_ was the one who gave orders around here!  Alright, lead the way, Sancho!  I suppose I’ve got some food to put away before I can get to the good stuff.”

Blaine did laugh then, rising up on his tippy-toes (even though he didn’t _really_ need to) to peck Kurt’s mouth again—because he could and because Kurt was _adorable_ , Master or no—then spun on his heels to head into the kitchen.

*******

Kurt told Blaine all about his day at the office over their meal, which is to say that He ranted, but finally exhausted himself and moved on to ask Blaine how he’d passed his time.  Blaine happily chattered on about the garden, so grateful that he and Kurt could just _be_ like this, free and easy in their domestic comfort. 

And then there was nothing more to say about their time apart, and Kurt, apparently, remembered the night before, suggested with such genuine eagerness that Blaine should use his computer once they were finished eating to find out if his friends had written him back, and Blaine stiffened in his chair, twirling his fork again and again and again in his pasta until the spaghetti was twined up almost to his fingers.

“Blaine?” Kurt said, his voice laced with concern.

Blaine dropped his fork, bowed his head and stared into his half-empty plate.  “They’re, umm, they’re good.  They were happy to hear from me.  They asked if you’d let me meet up with them, maybe sometime in the next month…”

“Blaine,” Kurt repeated, this time stern and commanding.  “Blaine, look at me.”

Blaine’s head flew up, his eyes meeting Kurt’s own— _cold, angry… disappointed_?—his face heating to what he feared might be beet-red.

“Blaine, what was the rule I gave you?”

Blaine didn’t need to ask Him which one.  “That I can… I can use anything in the house, but I need to ask to use the desktop, and… and you need to be here.”

He waited, skin still blazing, for Master to pass his judgment.

“That is correct,” Kurt said simply, finally.  Then, “finish your food, Blaine.”

Blaine obeyed.

********

He was on his knees beside the bed, Master seated in front of him, his head bowed and posture stiff and it all felt… it all felt so familiar, and he hated it, hated the reminder of _there_.  He tried to focus on the things that were different.  The room around him, quiet, empty of other subs.  The soft give of a rug under his knees.  Kurt.  Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt…

Kurt was speaking.

“I’m sure you’ve been spanked before, not just whipped?” He asked, voice softer than it had been at the table but just as imposing.

Blaine nodded.

“A verbal answer, Blaine.”

“Yes.”

“Very good.  How many have you taken?”

Blaine flinched at the rush of memories.  “I’ve… fifty, Master.”

He dared to glance up and caught a flash of… something, flitting across Kurt’s face, his eyebrows raised.  And then it was gone.

“What are you being punished for?” Master asked.

“For breaking a rule.  For using your computer without your knowledge or presence or permission.”

“Very good,” Kurt repeated.  A hand came to rest on his head, and Blaine flinched again, but the hand only petted him, then twined through his curls to grip there in a gesture that was already familiar, comforting.  “Relax, sweetheart.  You need to trust me.”  He paused, cleared his throat and withdrew his hand.  “This was your first infraction.  I think fifteen strikes is sufficient.  You may stand and strip.”

Blaine scrambled to do so, embarrassed at his own clumsiness.  Fifteen strikes was nothing, so why was it affecting him like this?  This was Kurt, not the center.  _This was Kurt, not the center!_

When he was naked he stood there, arms tense at his sides, waiting for Master’s next command.  His body began to tremble unbidden, and Kurt’s hand slipped into his, squeezed briefly and then disappeared.  “Across my lap, Blaine,” He said.

Blaine nodded, and quickly moved to situate himself, painfully aware of the way his stubbornly hard cock was pressing into Kurt’s thigh.  This was not how he wanted their first sexual contact to go, but clearly he hadn’t been thinking about that when he’d broken the rules this afternoon.  When he’d deliberately—

“Wait,” he said, and Kurt’s hand froze in midair.

“Blaine?” He questioned, brow furrowed when Blaine twisted to look at Him.  “Do you need to safeword?”

Blaine shook his hand.  “I need to tell you something.  I need to tell you I—I broke the rule on purpose.  Because I wanted you to punish me.”  The words left him in a rush, leaving him no time for second-guessing or distress.

“You—why?” Kurt looked truly puzzled now, disoriented, and it was strange for Blaine to see his Dom like this, at a time like this.  He looked… He looked _human_ , and in an instant Blaine’s mysterious tension melted away.

“I—it’s getting hard,” Blaine confessed.  “At the center they stunted our hormones, but here… I don’t know if the medication has left my system or if it’s just… if it’s just _you_ , but it’s getting hard… that is, I’m getting desperate…”

“You need to be dominated,” Kurt supplied, his face falling into understanding.  “ _Truly_ dominated.”

Blaine nodded.  “I’m sorry, Kurt.  I’m sorry I did it like this.  It was wrong of me.  I should have thought it through.”  _I should have trusted you_.

Kurt was quite for a long moment, but then he shook his head, seemed to re-orient himself.  “Right,” He said.  “Are you ready for your punishment, then?  Unless you really _do_ want to safeword.”

“No,” Blaine said, at once confused and grateful.

“You _have_ earned it,” Kurt pointed out.  “Turn around then, go on.  Let’s get this over with, and then we can talk.  And Blaine… I want you to count.”

The first strike of Kurt’s hand across his naked flesh felt a little like salvation.  Kurt moved quickly and efficiently, spacing out the places he landed his hits, pausing to rub briefly at Blaine’s skin when the number he cried out sounded particularly strained.  When the pain really set in, Blaine was grateful for it, his body nearly singing his relief as blood rose to color his cheeks.  By the last strike he was crying softly, rutting into his Dom’s thigh, and he didn’t understand because compared to the punishments he’d received at the center this was _nothing_ , almost a pleasure cruise, really, but he couldn’t string his thoughts together enough to make sense of it, or to care.

Strong arms tugged him up, pulled him against a firm, warm body and he clung there, folded his legs up into his belly and rested his hip on Master’s knee so that his stinging ass was exposed to the cool air; buried his face in Master’s neck and let Master rock him, humming in his ear, soothing Blaine down to the deepest corners of his soul.

*******

They didn’t talk about it anymore that night.  Blaine’s descent back to reality was slow, peaceful, the only words he could find to mumble as Kurt rubbed lotion onto the pink of his ass were a weak “ _I made cheesecake._ ”

Kurt laughed, made sure Blaine was present and settled and comfortable before leaving the room and reappearing with two large slices.  They ate them together curled in bed, exchanging sugary kisses and nuzzling into warm patches of skin until Blaine’s eyes began to droop. 

“Kurt?” he said with some effort, blinking rapidly to cling to consciousness.

“Yes love?”

“I think I’d like to… I’d like to sleep with you tonight, if that’s okay?”

His eyes fell closed and Kurt’s lips fell upon them; Blaine felt rather than saw Him grin.

“That’s _always_ okay, sweetheart,” Kurt’s voice came, thick with emotion.  “That’s—that’s everything thing I want, forever, you here warm and safe by my side.”

Blaine surrendered to sleep, the pillow soft beneath his cheek, Kurt’s hand stroking over and over, up and down the curve of his torso, a dreamy, contented smile on his face.


	6. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait - this chapter is long, if that helps. Warnings for discussion of past sexual harassment and non-consensual sexual content. Also, on a less serious note: extreme fluff, rapid and probably unrealistic relationship development. I hope you enjoy it!

Kurt was warm, comfortable, content.  The bedding beneath him was soft with perfect give, and he rolled his shoulders back into it, spread his arms and legs and stretched and curled his toes.  He opened his eyes and saw… a man, crouched down, maybe a boy.  Broad shoulders and thick thighs and sun-kissed skin, piercing golden eyes and heavy dark brows and an even thicker mess of dark curls to match.  Kurt went to him, smiled and stroked his face, fisted his hair and forced his head back, licking up the exposed arch of his throat, right over the bob of his Adam’s apple.

“You were waiting for me, gorgeous?  God, you’re perfect.  So eager for me too…”  He moved in closer, pressed his hard length against the man’s face and rubbed it there, moaning, while the man tried uselessly to turn his head, to mouth at him, and Kurt just laughed.  “So desperate, my love.  So eager for me to fill your pretty little mouth.  Want it so bad; gonna feel so perfect, sweetheart.”  He shifted, lining up, watching his sub’s chest heave a sigh of relief as his tongue spread against the slow slide of his Master’s cock.  Kurt groaned.  “God, Blaine, you’re amazing.”  His fingers tightened.  “Blaine…”

“Blaine…”

Kurt stirred with a moan, fists clenching and hips arching unbidden.  He heard a whine in answer, felt something nuzzling into his crotch and opened his eyes reluctantly, squinting down at the mess of curls lingering between his legs.

“Blaine?” he repeated tentatively.

“Kurt let me, please let me suck you Master please… need you so bad; you’re so hard and you smell so good…”

“God, Blaine, I don’t…”

“Please, Master.  I need it.  Wanna make you feel good…” He nipped gently at Kurt’s rigid length through the cotton of his sleep-pants and briefs, and coupled with the dream it was enough to send an unbearable rush of heat surging through Kurt’s body.  He groaned, reaching down with one hand to stroke Blaine’s face, then to grip into his hair.

“Alright, alright,” Kurt said, breathless and gruff.  “Yes.”  Using his free hand, he tugged sloppily and desperately at the waist of his pants.  Blaine was quick to get the memo and work them the rest of the way down his thighs, Kurt’s cock springing up and nearly slapping him in the face.

Blaine moaned, inhaling deeply and then licking curiously up the shaft.  “Don’t tease, baby,” Kurt urged.  “Come on; you wanted it.  Take it down.”

Obediently, Blaine sank his mouth over the head of Kurt’s cock, swirling his tongue as he worked his way deeper.  Kurt’s fist tightened in Blaine’s curls, and it was all he could do not to force the sub’s head down further.  “That’s it, sweetheart.  So good for me.  My perfect boy.”

Blaine hummed in contentment.  Kurt felt him gag a bit as his cock reached the back of Blaine’s throat, and he shuddered with pleasure.  “Use your… use your hand,” he advised, sighing happily when Blaine’s fingers joined his mouth.  “That’s amazing, sweetheart.  So good, I… suck a little bit harder… _God_ , Blaine.  Keep your fist there.  I’m going to fuck your mouth now, baby; I know you can take it for me.”

There was no way he could stop himself even if he wanted too.  Blaine’s mouth was hot and wet, his tongue dancing across Kurt’s flesh so sweetly it hardly mattered if he lacked finesse.  Blaine was made for this, just for him: Kurt was sure of it.  He thrust up gently at first, his free hand moving to smooth over the warm expanse of Blaine’s back in comfort.  He could feel every deep, uneven breath Blaine sucked through his nose lifting his ribs, and Blaine was whining around his cock, his hips shifting against the sheets every so often like he couldn’t control it.  Kurt moaned, thrust up harder, and when he was satisfied that Blaine could, indeed, take it just fine—what’s more, he seemed to be enjoying it—he let himself go.

Slipping his hand from Blaine’s hair to brace himself against the mattress, he let instinct take over, his mouth falling open as his hips moved with abandon, driving his cock repeatedly into the slick suction of Blaine’s mouth.  Blaine groaned around him, his own hips grinding more freely, and the vibration was just the right thing to send Kurt careening over the edge.  He felt almost guilty for spilling down the sub’s throat with no warning, but Blaine took it in stride, only choking a little and swallowing, swallowing, swallowing. 

As his orgasm waned, Kurt wished absently that their positioning allowed him to see the accompanying bob of Blaine’s throat.  When it all too soon became too much, Kurt’s fingers wound once again into Blaine’s curls, this time to tug him off and up, up for a sloppy, passionate kiss that felt as necessary as breathing.

“Please,” Blaine said, voice hoarse when Kurt finally detached their mouths.  “Please, Master, I need—“

Blaine was still hard and heavy, pressed up against Kurt’s hip and whimpering with the effort not to move.  Kurt smiled blissfully, tilting Blaine’s head until their foreheads were pressed together.  “Shh, sweetheart,” he soothed.  “Tell me what you want.”

“Just let me,” he thrust his hips once, clearly restrained, moaning against Kurt’s lips.  “Please, Kurt…”

“Go ahead.”  Kurt allowed his hands to slide down the smooth skin of Blaine’s back to settle on his sore ass, gripping hard to both cheeks and pressing down.  “I want to feel you come against me.”

Blaine needed no more urging, taking Kurt’s lips unbidden as he began to rut frantically against his hip and belly.  Less than a minute later he was coming with a guttural cry that Kurt swallowed down, panting helplessly, putty in Kurt’s arms.

Kurt held him, completely content to ignore both the mess that covered them both and the implications of what just happened as Blaine nuzzled his face against Kurt’s neck, still lying half on top of his Dom, breathing more steadily by the minute. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to the messy nest of his hair.  He couldn’t notsay it, rationality be damned.  It was about time he allowed himself to just _feel_ something for once.

Blaine shifted so he could look at Kurt, his eyes—as always—unbearably open and warm and sincere.  “Do you really?”

Kurt swallowed thickly.  “Yes.  I know it’s too soon.  I know it’s—“

“Shut up,” Blaine interrupted him, cheeky, beaming ear-to-ear.  “I love you too.”

“I should spank you again for being insubordinate,” Kurt said, reverently tracing the line of Blaine’s jaw with his fingers, unable to break their eye contact even though the intensity was nearly too much.

“And I should probably care.”

Kurt kissed him then, chaste and sweet.  They cuddled together in their bed, no words or space between them, until the blare of Kurt’s alarm rudely harkened them to the demands of reality.

*******

 When Kurt left for work he was still giddy over what that had transpired that morning, but as the day wore on guilt and anxiety began to creep in to rain on his parade.

As perfect as everything had felt, he couldn’t hide from the fact that he’d acted carelessly.  He’d been determined to wait until the end of the week to engage in anything sexual with Blaine for a reason, and that reason was primarily Blaine’s own safety.  He’d wanted to get to know the sub first, and if all went well, to have a thorough discussion with him before drafting a contract: then and only then would they get around to the actual sex.

He hadn’t accounted for falling in love, for feeling more desire and affection for his chosen sub than he’d ever experienced in his life or even known himself capable of.  At least not this quickly.

And now he’d gone and done what no responsible Dom would ever do.  He could almost hear his father lecturing in his head.  Blaine had had no safeword, no real ability to consent.  He had admitted to Kurt only last night that his hormones were spiraling out of control.  How could Kurt be sure it was Blaine who had wanted what they did together and not merely his instincts?

How could he be sure that when Blaine had returned his hasty “I love you,” he’d truly meant it?  Kurt has said it first, after all, and any sub worth his salt would feel the urge to tell his Master whatever he wanted to hear.

By the time he reached home, Kurt had thoroughly worked himself into a tizzy.  He returned the kiss Blaine gave him in greeting briefly and with some degree of nostalgia, not meeting Blaine’s eyes as he told the sub, “We have to talk.”

Blaine’s face fell.  “I did something wrong, didn’t I?  This morning, talking back to you?  I knew once you realized… obviously, nobody would want a sub who’s so impudent…”

“No!” Kurt said, turning Blaine’s chin to look him in the eye.  “No, sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, okay?  I love it when you’re cheeky, and I’ll let you know when it gets out of line.  I said I love you, and I meant it.  You’re not going anywhere.  Unless… unless you want to.”

Blaine shook his head furiously, his curls dancing with the movement, then leaned up to kiss Kurt again.  “No.  I don’t want to leave you.”

“Good.”  Kurt smiled, though it was still somewhat strained.  “Is dinner ready; do you know?”

“Yes,” Blaine said, jubilant again, bouncing a bit on his toes as he returned Kurt’s smile.

“Great.  I’m starving.  Eat first, then talk.  How does that sound?”

“Whatever you like.”

“Yes,” Kurt said, chuckling.  “I suppose it is, isn’t it?”

*******

After dinner they retreated to the living room, Kurt sinking into his chair on instinct.  Blaine moved to take what was becoming his customary place on the floor by Kurt’s feet, but Kurt stopped him.

“Not for this, Blaine.  Could you fetch me a pencil and pad of paper from my desk, please, and then you may choose a seat.  From the furniture, I mean.”

Blaine nodded, hurrying to do as asked without question.  Kurt’s eyes followed him around the room, lingering on his ass and remembering how it had felt under his hands, how it had still been pink-tinged this morning from Blaine’s punishment the previous night.

Those were _not_ the thoughts he needed to be having!

Blaine handed him the items he requested, then surveyed the room indecisively.  Kurt watched his grin widen as he seemed to reach a decision, and then much to Kurt’s surprised he plopped down on the arm of Kurt’s chair. 

Kurt gave him _the look_ , raising his eyebrows, but Blaine only stared back.

“What?” he said too-innocently.  “You said on the furniture!”

Kurt bit his lips to keep from smiling.  “You’re right, I did.  I suppose I’ll have to be more specific next time.”

Blaine sighed contentedly, wiggling around and finally settling with his head cradled on Kurt’s shoulder, his back against the back of the chair.  This was not how Kurt had pictured them having this conversation, but it seemed to be the way it was going to happen.  He took a deep breath.

“To start off, I need to apologize to you for this morning…”

Blaine straightened immediately, alarmed, and Kurt was quick to continue.

“It wasn’t right of me to allow something like that to happen between us without any prior conversation.  I had planned for us to talk before anything happened; that’s part of the reason I wanted us to wait until the end of the week.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed.  “I don’t see what the problem is.  I wanted you; you wanted me.  It made me really happy, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled sadly.  “It made me happy too,” he admitted.  “I don’t mean to imply that it wasn’t… that it wasn’t _wonderful_ , Blaine.  We both know that it was.  But it was still irresponsible on my part.  So I’m sorry.”  He paused before pushing ahead.  “And I want us to talk.  Right now.  About sex.”

“Okaaayyy…” Blaine said, clearly still a little lost.  “What about sex?  I already told you about Sebastian—“

“Not in any detail,” Kurt interrupted.  “And past history isn’t the only thing, Blaine.  It’s only right that if we both intend for this to work we draft a contract.  I need to know your limits, and you need to have a safeword.  We have to be smart about this.  It’s what I was taught, and I won’t settle for less.”

For a moment Blaine was silent, then “you want us to have a contract,” he repeated, voice hushed.

“Yes.”

“I… That’s…” he took a deep breath.  “That’s not something we were taught to expect.  Most subs purchased out of the center are treated essentially like slaves.”

“That’s unfortunate, Blaine.”  _Unfortunately legal._   “And it’s not nearly good enough for you.”

Blaine’s hand settled over Kurt’s where it gripped the notepad, twining their fingers and squeezing.  “Thank you, Kurt.”

Kurt squeezed back.  He cleared his throat, trying stoically to remain businesslike for what was, at this point, probably going to be an awkward conversation for them both.  “So… sexual history.  That’s a good place to start.  Tell me about Sebastian.”

“There’s really not much to tell,” Blaine said.  “He transferred into the private boarding school I attended—Dalton—my junior year.  He… pursued me.  Rather intensely.  I wasn’t sure how to handle it, to be honest.  It was flattering, and I’ve never been able to say no easily—of course, now we know why that is—so it just kind of happened.  After we… after we did it once, he lost interest.  It upset me at the time, but mostly because I was angry at myself for giving in.”

“Was he a Dom?” Kurt asked.

Blaine wrinkled his nose.  “Not at the time.  I hope not.”

“Did he use protection?”

“Yes.” 

Kurt nodded.  “Is that all there is?”

Blaine looked down at his lap.  “At the center, one of the trainers… he would harass us, sometimes.”

Kurt felt his jaw clenching, and tried to catch Blaine’s eye.  “Harass you how, exactly?”

“He made us touch him.  The guys, anyway.  And one time he had me corned, and he tried…“ he swallowed thickly.  “I think he was planning to make me blow him, but he heard someone coming so he stopped.  That’s it; I swear.”

“Who was it?  Give me a name!”  Kurt’s hands were tensing, curling into fists.  He forced his fingers to relax.

“It’s fine, Kurt.  He was fired.  They caught him raping one of the girls.”

“He needs to be in prison,” Kurt insisted.  “What’s to stop him from finding another center to work in?  It is _not_ fine, Blaine.”

“I know,” Blaine whispered, finally looking at him.  “I know it’s not.  Look, I only know that his first name was James.  That’s it.”

Kurt nodded tersely.  “Did they at least get you all counseling?  At least the girl?”

“A lot of the guys didn’t want to come forward,” Blaine admitted.  “But yes, there was someone we could talk to.  It’s in the past, Kurt.  Please let it go.”

Kurt sighed but nodded again, tugging at Blaine until he tumbled into his lap.  He held the sub close, their noses pressed together, taking comfort in the gentle puffs of his breath.  “Sub abuse makes me so angry.  You have no idea the things I’ve seen, Blaine.  The thought of anyone touching you…”

“Shh,” Blaine hummed into his ear, kissing him gently.  “I’m yours now, though.  I’m safe.”

“Of course you are.”  Kurt tightened his grip.

They stayed like that for a long stretch of time, until finally Kurt forced himself to pull back.  “Alright.  Let’s move on.  I think the next thing we should establish is a safew—“

“Wait.  You didn’t tell me about you!” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt felt his face flush, and he fought the urge to avert his eyes.  “There’s not really that much to tell.  There were a few subs I fooled around with in college, you know, for practice… but I’ve never really been comfortable with the idea of being intimate with someone outside of a claim.”

“So wait… you’re telling me…?”

“I haven’t done all that much,” Kurt admitted, forcing the words out.

Blaine’s jaw dropped.  “But… but you’ve seemed so confident!  I actually assumed you’d been in at least one claim before that maybe didn’t work out, because you’re so good with me, Kurt, and—“

“I am a Dom!” Kurt interjected, raising his chin.  “I’ve had training!”  He hesitated, then added quietly “and I may have had a friend help me practice for a few weeks before I went looking around the different centers…”

“You looked at more than one center?”

Kurt nodded reluctantly.  “I started with the privately trained subs first, but just… no one stood out.”

“Until me,” Blaine supplied.

“Until you.”

To his surprise Blaine kissed him then, deep and loving.  It only took Kurt a few moments to respond, his hand coming up to cup the sub’s face, taking control of the kiss instinctively.  When they finally broke apart, Kurt was breathless.

“You’re spectacular, Kurt.  I didn’t know I—I just feel so lucky.  The center had me up for purchase for over six months, and nobody ever took interest… I guess because I’m kind of short, and not exactly hairless, and I know I’m not the most muscular, either…”

“I guess they just couldn’t recognize perfection when the saw it,” Kurt said haughtily.  “Some men have no taste, no eye for beauty.”

Blaine nuzzled their faces together, his eyes suspiciously moist.  “Or maybe it’s just that I’m only perfect for you.”

Kurt searched blindly for Blaine’s hand, tangling their fingers as before and squeezing firmly.  “That must be it,” he agreed.  “But I’m afraid we’ve gotten distracted from our business.”  He wanted more than anything to throw in the towel and drag Blaine to bed, show him _exactly_ how perfectly they fit together, responsibility be damned.  But Blaine deserved better than that.

He groaned, shifting in Kurt’s lap and burying his face in the curve of Kurt’s shoulder.  “Do we have to?”

“Yes.  We absolutely do.”

“Alright,” Blaine conceded, straightening and then shifting back onto the arm of the chair with exaggerated irritation.  Kurt nearly laughed.  “Where were we?”

“Safewords.  First and foremost, you need a safeword.”

“I don’t know what I should pick…”

“Have you heard of the color system?

Blaine shook his head.  “The center, Kurt.  I’m lucky I even know what a safeword is!”

Kurt frowned, but continued.  “It’s a common system, kind of like a stop sign.  Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means go, of course.  I like it because of the _slow down_ word.  It affords you a little extra protection.  But if you’d prefer, you can pick something more unique.”

“I think that sounds perfect for now.  I’m not… I’m not sure that I’ll think to use them, to be honest.  I’ve never been allowed to before.  And I can’t imagine you doing anything I’d need to stop.”

“We can work on it.”  Kurt smiled.  “For our first few scenes, I’ll be sure to check in, and hopefully that will get you more accustomed to it.  And Blaine—you can safeword during a punishment as well.”

Blaine nodded.  “I kind of gathered that from last night.  But I don’t think I’d feel okay with doing that, at least not right now.  A punishment is something I’ve earned, after all.”

“Well, it’s there,” Kurt said.  He squeezed Blaine’s fingers again.  “Things are going to be so much different for you now than they were at the center; you’ll see.”

“They already are,” Blaine said, voice heavy with affection.  “What’s next, after safeword?”

“Well, I thought maybe… limits?  Hard limits, to start out with.”

Blaine was silent for a long moment.  “I’ve never thought about this stuff before.  I’m not sure I’ll really know until we try some things.” 

“That’s okay.  I think we both have a lot of learning to do.  But… there are few things I definitely want on the list to start with.  No sharp objects, for one.  I faint at the sight of blood.”

“Totally okay with that.  I don’t think I’m much of a masochist, except…”

“Except?”

Blaine flushed.  “One time, before the center, I kind of stumbled upon a video on wax play.  That looked kind of hot.  I know I was one of those kids that always used to play with the candles after blowing them out…”

Kurt raised his eyebrows pointedly.

“Okay, so a few times before blowing them out!” Blaine admitted with exasperation.  “But I only burnt myself once!  I learned my lesson!”

Kurt tried unsuccessfully to stifle his smile at the image of a child-sized Blaine being scolded as his fingers were bandaged.  “Right, wax I can do.  I’m afraid fire is out.”

“Fine by me,” Blaine agreed, still a little huffy.

“Can you think of anything else you definitely don’t want?”  Blaine thought for a minute, then shook his head.  “Well, I’m putting sharing in the no column,” Kurt continued.  “I hope you can live with that.  I don’t exactly play nicely with others.”

“I think I’ll survive,” Blaine said wryly, cracking the smallest of smiles.

“Moving on then…”

“Wait!  I may… there may be one thing, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Of course not, go ahead,” Kurt said, curling the fingers of his free hand around Blaine’s forearm and studying him carefully.

“I don’t think I like gags much.  I know that’s a lot to ask.  They were… fond of them, at the center, but I hate feeling like it’s hard to breath, and I hate not being able to swallow.  I almost drowned once while we were on vacation at the beach when I was a kid, and I just…”

“That’s perfectly fine.  You’re, umm—it’s quite a turn on the way you babble and beg.  I think I’d miss it.”  He felt his cheeks flaming as he said the words, but they seemed to have the desired effect on his sub, whose expression transitioned quite quickly from unease to a sort of flirtatious pride.

“Really?  That’s, umm… I don’t do it on purpose.”

Kurt only smiled at him.  “Is that everything, then?”

“Yeah.  For now, anyway.”

“Great.  We can always add later… but let’s jump over to things you like, or maybe it’s more accurate to say things you want to try?  Besides wax play?”

Blaine sucked in a deep breath.  “Wow, okay.  You first.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open, but he promptly closed it again.  “That’s really unfair!”

“Says who?”

“Says _your Dom_.”

“Who should rightfully be the one making these kinds of decisions,” Blaine pointed out obnoxiously, batting his eyelashes.

“Who is rightfully the one who gets to decide when your sass goes too far,” Kurt retorted easily.

Blaine pouted.  “That’s really not fair.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

“You’ll have to explain to me how exactly one goes about roleplaying cookware,” Blaine said, brow furrowed in mock confusion.

Kurt sighed.  This was clearly going to be a long night.

*******

A few hours later, they were once again cuddled together in bed.  Kurt reached to switch off the lamp, but Blaine’s fingers wrapped around his arm, halting the movement.

“Wait,” Blaine said, peering up at him with wide, innocent eyes.  “Aren’t we going to—“ he shifted, and Kurt could suddenly feel Blaine’s hardness pressing into his thigh.  “Before bed?  Please, Master?”

Kurt inhaled sharply.  “No.”

“But you said this morning was a problem because we hadn’t talked…”

“And because we didn’t have a contract in place,” Kurt supplied.  “We still haven’t signed anything.”

Blaine pouted.  “Please, Master.”  His fingers brushed slowly down the expanse of Kurt’s chest, teasingly over his stomach and lower to trace where Kurt was rapidly swelling in the boxers he’d thrown on for the night.  “I need you.”

In the blink of an eye, Kurt had Blaine’s wrist clasped tightly in his hand, their bodies flipped so that the sub was pinned to the mattress below him.  Blaine whined and tried to buck up beneath him; Kurt tried hard not to moan with the want of him.

“Don’t make me punish you again,” he warned, speaking carefully and evenly.  “I said no.  You know better than to argue.”

“Yes, Master,” Blaine said, his hips stilling instantly and clearly with great difficulty.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have pushed.”

Kurt sighed and kissed him, soft and brief, then rolled off to Blaine’s side.  He bit back the urge to apologize in return or to say something dismissive.  This Dom thing was difficult, or at least it was when you had a sub so beautiful and adoring and tempting and _manipulative_ in your bed.  “It’s forgotten,” he settled on finally, turning to face Blaine again.  “Perhaps I reacted too harshly.  But you make me want you _so much_ , Blaine.  And I have plans.”   

Blaine smiled.  “I am looking forward to your plans.”

“Me too,” Kurt said, tilting their foreheads together.  “I can hardly wait.  But we have to, if this is going to be special and perfect and right like you deserve.” 

He lifted his arm in invitation, and much to his surprise Blaine turned away from him before wriggling back, back until his head was resting in the crook of Kurt’s arm, his ass pressed into Kurt’s hip.  Kurt stretched awkwardly to off the forgotten light, and when he shifted again to curl around his sub, an arm wrapped snug around Blaine’s chest, his cock settled right between Blaine’s cheeks.

Divine torture, Kurt decided.  Well, he could impart a bit of that too.

“Blaine?” he said into the darkness.

“Yes?”

“Remember what I told you at the beginning of the week, that you couldn’t come without permission?”

“Yes,” Blaine said again, this time with a bit of suspicion.

“Tomorrow morning after I leave for work, I want you to lie here and tease yourself.  At least fifteen minutes.  And again on Friday morning.  I want you good and desperate for me, sweetheart.”

Blaine groaned.  “That’s cruel,” he noted dully.

Kurt laughed a little, leaned forward until his lips brushed against the warm skin of Blaine’s ear.  “I think it’s hot,” he whispered, nipping lazily at the lobe.  “And I promise it will all be worth it.”

“It better,” Blaine said petulantly, then “Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Hmm,” Kurt sighed happily, inhaling the pleasant scent of his sub’s curls as he gave in to the heaviness of his eyes, allowed them to fall closed as his grip on Blaine tightened.  “Love you too”—a final exhale, and Kurt was asleep.


	7. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for an emotional discussion about past events concerning other recognizable characters. I'm not sure how to say it any better than that.

Blaine groaned in frustration, abruptly stilling both the fingers he’d been dancing along his cock and the hand that had been palming his balls.  He glanced at the clock.  Only three more minutes to go.  It wasn’t cheating that he took a one-minute break every two, was it?

The thing is, it wasn’t even his hands that were bring bringing him continually close to the edge.  It was Kurt’s voice.  His _Dom’s_ voice, echoing in his head: _I want you good and desperate for me, sweetheart_.

It was the image of Kurt’s body—though he still had yet to see the man completely naked—and thoughts of the things Kurt could do with it.  Of the things Kurt _would_ do with it tomorrow, and if Blaine was lucky, the day after that, and the day after that, and every day for the rest of their lives.

He sighed happily, fingers moving again without really thinking about it.  His eyes fell closed, and he tried to conjure the phantom weight of Kurt in his mouth.  That had been the real tease, to have Him once and not again, to have Him once and then be told: _wait_.

Blaine had never been a particularly patient person, but patience seemed to be a quality that Kurt possessed in abundance.  Just his luck.

He had to be the luckiest sub in the world.

He teased his fingers back to his hole, imagining they were not his own, but Kurt’s.  He’d never had anyone really touch him there before.  Sebastian had made Blaine prepare himself while he watched.  Blaine tensed at the memory of that moment, the humiliation only just overcome by curiosity and desire.

He wondered what he’d feel if Kurt asked him to do the same.  The thought made him tighten his fist around his cock, thrust up hard— _close_ , Blaine, too close.  He twisted once more over the head then let go, instead working just the tip of one finger inside.

Kurt was bigger than Sebastian had been.  If it had felt that good pleasuring Kurt with his mouth, what would it feel like when his Master finally claimed him?

Blaine whined, and the alarm went off, and he froze.

Slowly, he inched his finger in further, wincing at the dry burn and reaching for the lube.  Fifteen minutes.  Kurt _had_ said that was a minimum…

*******

Thirty minutes of torture later found Blaine still on edge and rushing through his chores.  He tried to perform them to his usual perfection—especially because Kurt had hinted that there might be a surprise for him later if he was particularly efficient today—but his body ached so sweetly that his focus was off.

He was on his forth try of attempting to properly fold Kurt’s shirt when Andrew appeared at the bedroom door, and _laughed_.

“Having some trouble today?” he asked, the tease in his voice catching Blaine off guard.

Blaine flushed, glanced at the older sub’s face then looked away.  “I’m just distracted.  What has you in such a good mood?”

Now Andrew looked a little sheepish.  “Didn’t he say?  Master’s given me the weekend off.  I’m going to visit my daughter.”

“Oh?” Now Blaine did look up.  “I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

Andrew smiled, slight and proud, and nodded.  “She was sixteen last week.  You want to see?”

“Of course!” Blaine said, his curiosity giving way to actual excitement.  He watched as Andrew pulled a battered wallet out of his back pocket and proudly showed Blaine what looked to be a recent school photo of a pretty girl with Andrew’s dark brown hair and blue eyes.  “She’s a looker,” he offered kindly, clapping Andrew on the arm and hoping he wouldn’t take the comment the wrong way.

To Blaine’s delight, he beamed.  “She… um.  My old Domme kept her away from me for several years, but she got her own mark last year.  Dominate.  So now she can make her own decisions, and she looked me up.  Master’s been great about letting me see her.”

“That’s wonderful, Andrew!  I mean… well, I’m so glad you’ve been able to reconnect!”

“Thank you,” Andrew said sincerely, then put the wallet away and elbowed Blaine almost playfully.  “And thank you for this weekend!”

Blaine looked down, feeling his face heat, but he couldn’t stop his smile.  “I’m… I mean…”

“Why don’t you let me finish here?  Go take a bath or something, relax, get yourself cleaned up.  I’m already finished for today, and you don’t have much to go.”

“That really wouldn’t be fair…”

“Blaine,” Andrew said affably—the first time he’d used Blaine’s name.  “Go.” 

He winked, and Blaine managed a smile for him as he slunk out of the room, catching a passing glimpse of his red-flushed face in the bedroom mirror.

*******

Three hours later Blaine felt relaxed, refreshed, and bored out of his mind.  He thought longingly and briefly about Kurt’s computer in the den, but quickly pushed the idea aside.  In his experience, making the same mistake twice was never a wise move, and it was usually an extremely painful one.  He really wanted his ass intact for tomorrow night.

Blaine had just settled reluctantly in front of the TV when he heard the unmistakable sound of keys jingling and a doorknob being turned.  He jumped up, absentmindly clicking the screen off and tossing the remote on the couch as he headed into the foyer.

Kurt was standing there, fussing with his flattened hair in the hallway mirror.  “I hate rain,” He exclaimed dully when his eyes met Blaine’s in the glass.  “Especially when they haven’t called for it, so I didn’t bring an umbrella.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine said, whiny and demanding and grinning hugely, hiding none of it.

Kurt turned to him slowly, his own face softening into a smile.  “Hi, baby.  Happy to see me?”

He moved to open his arms, then thought better of it and held up a finger instead.  He peeled off his coat, and as soon as it was secure on the hanger Blaine was pressed into his embrace, his face tucked against Kurt’s neck.

“Of course.  Always, Master.  Is this my surprise?”

Kurt chuckled, his nose buried in Blaine’s curls.  “Only part of it.  The other part you need to get dressed for,” He pulled back to side-eye Blaine’s white wife-beater and lounge pants.

Actually, the shirt was one of Kurt’s own, but if He didn’t notice Blaine wasn’t going to tell Him.

“We’re going somewhere?” Blaine asked too-eager, excitement bubbling within him.  He loved his new home, but he had been stuck here now for six days.

“We’re going shopping.  My sub deserves some new clothes, and I fancy that I deserve to dress him up.”

Kurt’s eyes glittered, and Blaine kissed Him just because.

“Yes, please yes.  Let’s go!”

“Change first,” Kurt insisted, taking Blaine by the elbow and tugging him towards the bedroom, actually giggling along the way. 

*******

Blaine had always loved shopping, but it was even better now that Kurt was with him.  Now he didn’t have to struggle to choose between the dazzling array of options himself, and there was someone else to decide which outfits were worth the money and which weren’t.

Of course, it just so happened that everything Kurt liked on him was worth the money.  Blaine beamed and spun and puffed out his chest, happy to be the center of attention, preening whenever Kurt moved closer to straighten his bowtie.

“I must admit,” Kurt said as they made their way through the mall, headed back to Kurt’s car, both clutching so many bags they were nearly toppling over.  “I was skeptical when you described your preferred style to me, but it works for you.  I feel like I’ll be claiming Cary Grant, and—“

“Blllaaaiiinnnne!!!” a high-pitched voice squealed, cutting Kurt off.  Seconds later Blaine was knocked off his feet, his head narrowly missing a bench and the bags spilling from his hands.

He recovered momentarily, his heart lifting with recognition, and returned the exuberant girl’s embrace.  “Hey, Britt.”

“My _God_ ,” said an exasperated woman with creamy dark skin, her face appearing over Brittany’s shoulder.  “I was hoping we could top off today at two punishments…”  She grabbed the blonde’s arm and tugged, prying her from Blaine’s body, but Brittany seemed not to mind, beaming as she was pulled to her feet.

“How’s my baby Warbler?” she asked excitedly as Kurt, brow furrowed in confusion and anger, helped Blaine to stand.

“I’m great, Brittany,” he answered, unable to keep the smile from his face even as he rubbed at what would surely be a bump on his head, Kurt brushing non-existent debris from his shoulders.  “It’s good to see you.”

“Look, I’m sorry about this,” the other woman, presumably Brittany’s Domme, said to Kurt.  “She just took off when she saw him, clean broke the leash!”  She held up a pale pink strap of material that had clearly once been the aforementioned leash, and Brittany’s face faded into a sad pout.

“I’m sorry, Tana.  I didn’t mean too!  I just saw the Warbler, and he looked so pretty and I didn’t think…” she abruptly turned to Kurt, reaching out to touch the coif of his hair.  “You’re pretty too.  Are you an elf?  Cause I thought elves ate birds…”

“That’s his Dom, Brittany,” her Domme said, sighing heavily.

“Oh.  Sorry.”

The Domme forced a tight smile, turning back to Kurt and offering her hand.  “I’m Santana, and this is Brittany.  I suppose our subs know each other.”

Blaine watched as his Master shook the woman’s hand politely.  “Kurt, and my sub is Blaine.  It’s… a pleasure to meet you.”

Santana lifted her eyebrows.  “Oh, no need to pretend.  But I am sorry; Britt’s just… a little different.  I assure you she’ll be punished.  If you’d like to recommend something in particular…”

“Oh, no, I’ll leave that to you,” Kurt said with a dry chuckle.  “But… Blaine here doesn’t really have too many friends, and we were just about to grab some dinner.  Maybe after you take care of things you’d like to join us?”

He glanced at Blaine as He spoke, who smiled and nodded, pleased at the prospect of catching up with his friend.  Brittany clapped her hands together in excitment.

Santana looked to her and smiled like she couldn’t help it, although she seemed annoyed with herself for doing so.  “I suppose we could do that—the restaurant near the Barnes and Noble?”

Kurt nodded, and Brittany squealed.  Santana turned to her, face stern. 

“But first it’s off to the little Lady’s room for you, missy.  You don’t go running away from me, and you don’t go plowing over other people’s subs—even if you do know them.”

Brittany’s lower lip quivered, tears rising to brighten her pretty blue eyes.  “I’m sorry, Tana.  I just got super excited.”

“I know, sweetie,” Santana said, briefly stroking her hair.  “Now come.”

Brittany seemed to cheer again, taking her Domme’s hand.  “See you soon, Blaine Warbler,” she said, and Blaine offered her an encouraging smile.  She then turned to Kurt, adding, “and your Keebler elf.”

“Brittany!  That’s not nice!  Apologize.  Now.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Brittany said to Kurt, who glanced to Blaine and then smiled at the blonde almost fondly.

“That’s alright, Brittany.  Apology accepted.  Go be a good girl for you Domme now, and we’ll see you shortly.”

Santana nodded, and Brittany waved, and Blaine watched them walk away.

********

A five minute trip to the car and a ten minute wait later, Blaine and Kurt were settled at a booth in the mall’s cozy, dim-lit restaurant.  Kurt’s fingers curled possessively around Blaine’s thigh, digging into his flesh and making him half-hard.

“So,” Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee.  “What’s her story?”

“Well, it’s… it’s a story,” Blaine said, reluctant because their company could arrive at any minute.  “Brittany was at the center with me.  We started training within a week of each other, actually.”

Kurt lifted one perfect eyebrow.  “Continue.”

“She, umm.  Well.  We were close, you see, and then about three months in this other sub came in.  His name was Sam.  We—“

“Oh, good, you guys beat us!” Santana said, approaching the table with a more subdued Brittany in tow.  “I hate waiting.  Waiter!”  When no one immediately responded, she grabbed the nearest man in an apron by the elbow, spinning him to face her and nearly causing him to topple his tray.  “I’ll need a kneeling cushion for my sub,” she told the man, gesturing to the end of the table.”

“Of course, Ma’am,” the waiter said sheepishly.  If Blaine hadn’t known better, he’d think the man was a sub.  But it was unusual to find one working any job, even a service position.  “Right away.”

Once Brittany was supplied a cushion—along with a small stool that allowed her to comfortably eat from the table—and Santana seated next to her, one manicured hand resting on her sub’s head, Kurt, much to Blaine’s dismay, picked back up with their previous conversation.

“So Blaine was just telling me how you two met, Brittany.  At the training center?”

Brittany looked to Santana, who nodded her permission to speak.

“I didn’t like the center much,” she said.  “Especially not… not the cages.  But Blaine Warbler made it better.”  She smiled at Blaine, and he offered her a sad smile of his own.

“I didn’t see you there when I went looking, but then again I only asked for the males—how long have you two been together?”

Blaine shot his Dom a warning look, shaking his head, but Kurt either didn’t notice or pretended not to.

“It’s been about seven months now,” Santana answered, her fingers stroking softly through her sub’s hair.  Brittany hummed, arching up into the touch.  “We were very lucky to have found each other.”

“Oh?” Kurt said.  “How so?  It sounds like you must have chosen her fairly quickly, if she’d been there about as long as Blaine…”

Blaine had to fight the urge to elbow his Dom in the side.  That wasn’t against the rules, exactly, but he was pretty sure it would earn him a punishment regardless.

“I didn’t get Brittany from the training center,” Santana said tersely, and Blaine silently prayed that would be the end of it.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said instead, and Blaine wanted to scream.  He reached for his Dom’s hand, tugging lightly, hoping to get his attention.  “I’m a little confused.”

“Brittany had to leave,” Blaine blurted out, thinking off the top of his head.  “She, umm… she had a sudden death in the family.”

Now Blaine had Kurt’s attention. 

“I thought you said they weren’t great about things like that?” He asked, brow furrowed.

Santana sighed, loudly, and for a moment Blaine thought that she—or maybe Brittany—would call him out for lying.  Instead she said, “Could we maybe change the subject here?  I’m hungry, but I can’t decide between a steak or the fajitas…”

Finally, Kurt seemed to realize his error.  His demeanor abruptly changed, and Blaine let his shoulders sag in relief.  “I’ve only been here once, and I had the chicken parmesan, which was excellent, but my stepmom had the…”

Blaine caught Brittany’s eye, wishing he was close enough to hug her, but settled for an apologetic smile instead.  To his delight, Brittany smiled back and winked.  Always a resilient one, that girl.

Feeling happier now in spite of the interrogation that was certain to occur the moment they arrived home, Blaine turned to his menu.  Kurt leaned close, whispered, “get whatever you like, baby,” and Blaine’s body thrilled at the tingle that shot through him at the simple sensation of his Dom’s breath tickling his skin.

*******

The ride home was quiet, much to Blaine’s surprise, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence.  Kurt fiddled with the radio, humming along, and Blaine found himself wishing He would slip up and sing.  Maybe he could ask for that sometime—as a reward, or maybe even as a favor.

It was nearly dark when they got back to the house, and Blaine startled awake, not even realizing he’d drifted off.  When his vision cleared Kurt was watching him fondly.  “We can sleep soon, sweetheart.  I know I make you get up pretty early, and we’ve both of us had a long day.”

“Was worth it,” Blaine mumbled, sighing happily when Kurt leaned over to kiss him softly.

“I’m glad,” his Dom said.  “Now come on.  I spent a lot of money on those clothes, and we’re going to put them away properly.”

Once Blaine had dragged his sleepy body from the car, they did so together, hanging his new clothes carefully in a third of the closest Blaine hadn’t even realized Kurt had had cleared out for him and folding the rest into a brand new chest of drawers.  To his delight, Kurt had specially partitioned an entire drawer just for his bow ties.  Once they were finished, Kurt picked out a pair of pajama bottoms for them both, and they climbed into bed. 

“I know you’re tired,” Kurt told him, just as he was once again beginning to drift off to sleep.  “But I’d like you to explain what was going on earlier at dinner.  I have a feeling you weren’t being entirely honest with me.”

Blaine sucked in a breath, bracing himself for whatever was to come—most likely another punishment, and he really hoped it had been worth it.  “I wasn’t.  Being entirely honest,” he admitted.

“Okay,” Kurt said, one hand gliding up and down Blaine’s spine.  He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the touch.  “Explain to me why.”

“It just… it isn’t a very good story, you know?  And I didn’t know how Santana would react if we talked about it, but I think most Dominant’s wouldn’t like being reminded of that, especially not so casually.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, his voice tinged with only the barest hint of impatience.  “Tell me what happened.”

“Right,” Blaine said.  “Well, it’s not a long story, just a… a shameful one, I guess you could say.  I told you that Brittany and I were good friends from the time we got there.  That’s true, and that was okay, because I’m gay.  But when Sam came…”

He paused, looking deliberately at a spot on the wall.

“Sam was—is—very attractive.  And even though he was a few months younger than me, he was _experienced_ , you know?  And Brittany was too, so they just… they just hit it off.  They both just have the same odd way of thinking, I guess, and they just got each other in a way I never quite figured out.  I don’t know when it started, but I found out about six months into my stay.  They weren’t really smart enough to be very careful, and they were just lucky it was me, and I tried to help them stay safer, and I told them to stop, and I—“

“Blaine,” Kurt cut him off, a strong hand cupping his jaw and turning his head so that he was looking into the Dom’s eyes.  “Blaine, calm down, sweetie.  Listen to me.  It wasn’t your fault.”

Blaine closed his eyes, breathing deeply and focusing on Kurt’s hand, the one that had stopped stroking and was now rubbing circles into his back.  When he felt in control, he opened them again.  “Only it kind of was,” he said in a small voice.  “It was my fault they got caught, Kurt.”

He expected Kurt to deny it, but instead He just looked Blaine steady in the eye and asked calmly, “How was it your fault, baby?”

“They wouldn’t stop, so I said I’d help them… I’d help them be safer.  We memorized the schedules of the guards and Doms and figured out when it was best for them to sneak off and where.  And I would kind of monitor things.  I was supposed to warn them if I heard about something changing.”  He paused, sucking in another deep breath.

“What happened?” Kurt prompted.

“We had a break that night, the whole center, while most of the staff were taking all the subs for offer to a special showing an hour away.  They only left two guards with us, and they just shut us all in the dayroom, but we got ‘too rowdy’ for them and so they sent us off to bed early.  And that was great; they had time, like two hours left, and those two idiots weren’t paying any attention so it seemed like the perfect opportunity…”

“What happened, Blaine.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand, began to play with his fingers.  “They came back early.  I guess the bus broke down on the way, so they missed the show, but they sent another bus while that one was repaired and they all came back… and Sir came in to check on us and no one warned us, so I couldn’t sneak out and warn them, and they saw that Sam’s bed was empty and maybe Brittany’s too and…”

“Oh sweetie,” Kurt said, tugging him impossibly closer.  “That doesn’t sound like it was your fault at all!  What did they do?”

“Well, both Brittany and Sam had lied and said they were virgins—everybody does, because you can’t imagine what they do if you’re not a virgin.”  Actually, Blaine thought, Kurt probably could imagine all too well, given his job.  “But of course there was no way of lying after that.  They were kicked out, both of them, the next day.  Sent to the auctions.” 

Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s arm, while Kurt rubbed up over Blaine’s shoulders and neck and began to play with his curls.

“I know the auctions are terrible,” Kurt said after a long span of silence.  “I know, Blaine.  But Brittany’s alright now.  Maybe Sam is too.”

“But I’ll never know, will I?” Blaine said, finally looking up at his Dom.  His face was wet.  Blaine hadn’t realized he’d been crying.  “They were my best friends there, Kurt.  After they left it was nearly unbearable.”

“I have connections.  I could try to find him, maybe even help if it’s bad.”

With no way of tracing last names, it was a long shot, and they both knew it.

Blaine heaved a sob and sat up on his elbows, peering down at his Dom.  “Thank you, Kurt.  I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you.”

Kurt sighed and touched his face, wiping at Blaine’s tears with both thumbs.  “I don’t like it, and you know it’s against the rules… but given the circumstances you did the right thing, Blaine.  You’re right: Santana probably would have been very uncomfortable having that discussed with strangers over dinner, not to mention how Brittany might have felt.  Just—let me in a little, next time?  Be a little more forward?”

Blaine smiled and bit back a laugh.  “I can try.  Sorry.  I just get so nervous…”

“Such a sub,” Kurt teased, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Yeah.  But I’m _your_ sub.”

Kurt’s eyes sparked with desire.  “Yes, you are,” He said, his hands trailing down Blaine’s back to grip hard at his ass.  Blaine whimpered and squirmed at the unexpected touch.  “And tomorrow I’ll prove it.”

“Can’t wait,” Blaine said.  But he knew he had too.  Sleep first, then.  That would make the time go faster.  He snuggled down into Kurt’s chest, eyes slipping closed, sighing in contentment as Kurt’s arms wrapped back around him.

He was almost out when the kiss brushed his temple.  “Neither can I, sweetheart.  Neither can I.”


	8. Friday - Anticipate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've worked harder on what was meant to be the final chapter of Grasping than I've worked on anything else I've ever written. It's currently at 22 pages, with only a couple left to write, and because of the length I've decided to divide it into three parts. This is the first, and the rest should follow within the week. I apologize for not posting them at once, but because the writing process has been so difficult this time around, I feel I could really benefit at this point from feeling as though I've accomplished something (and maybe some feedback! :-) So without further ado, here is part one/three. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Just an FYI - this chapter (this part and the rest) will switch back and forth between Kurt's perspective and Blaine's, every time there's a divide in the text.

Today, the three hours that made up Kurt’s morning felt longer than an entire work week.

He prided himself on being the consummate professional—punctual, dependable, hard-working, focused, and reserved.  This morning he was distracted, and never so thankful to have the afternoon off.

He should have taken the whole day, for all the more work he was getting done.

Kurt was completely consumed with thoughts of Blaine.  Little details, like the way he’d laughed at dinner the night before, the way his mouth fell open adorably when he slept, drooling on Kurt’s expensive pillows. 

The way Kurt had come in from his shower this morning to find the sub very much awake, naked, sprawled on his back with his legs spread and his hand on his cock, and though he saw the daring gleam in Blaine’s eyes beneath the heavy sheen of lust, he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to play. 

_“Getting started a little early this morning, sweetheart?” he said, crawling onto the bed and settling mere inches away._

_Blaine’s blazing eyes locked with his.  “It’s Friday.”_

_Kurt moved closer, scooting forward until he could feel Blaine’s breath against his lips.  “That it is.  I have so much planned for you today, baby.  But… not yet.”  He trailed one finger along the inside of Blaine’s thigh, tormenting them both.  “How long do you think you can keep that up, Blaine?  How long until you break the rules?”_

_Blaine groaned, his head falling back against the pillow and his eyes fluttering closed.  But his hand didn’t stop, moving slow and steady._

_“Five minutes?”_

_“That’s—I don’t know, Master.”_

_“I think you can do five minutes.  Five minutes for a kiss, and then you can take a break…”_

_“Five minutes,” Blaine repeated, and his hand kept moving._

The kiss they’d shared had seemed their sweetest, deepest yet, and Kurt almost moaned from the mere memory.  He’d only allowed Blaine a few seconds of reprieve before he’d tenderly cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand, swallowing his sub’s cries and savoring each tortured twitch of his hips.

 _“Five more minutes,”_ he’d said a few minutes later.

For the first time in five years, he was nearly late for work.

Now it was eleven o’clock—an entire hour to go before he could leave—and so many last-minute details were running through his mind.  This afternoon he had to print out their contract, pick up Blaine’s collar, pick up the legal paperwork from the registry office, and finally, blessedly, head to the spa for a quick facial, manicure, pedicure, and body treatment.  On his way home from that, he needed to stop at the market and pick up fresh ingredients for tonight’s dinner.

He hoped Blaine was enjoying the day-long pampering he’d ordered.  Unique, the owner of Kurt’s favorite spa and his long-time friend, should have arrived at the house an hour ago.  He hoped her presence didn’t freak Blaine out too badly… perhaps he should have warned him?

*******

Blaine was in heaven. 

He’d freaked out this morning when the doorbell rang, unsure whether he was allowed to answer it and wishing Andrew was around to handle things.  He was debating whether or not to call Kurt and ask Him, when he’d heard the door opening.  He had tensed, only relaxing marginally when a large black woman burst into the living room, arms laden down with bags and boxes of various shapes and sizes.

“Honey, it’s not nice to keep a lady waiting.  Didn’t your Mama ever teach you that?”

Taken aback, Blaine had shaken his head.  She’d dumped the bags, put her hands on her hips, and stared, examining him in a way that made Blaine vaguely uncomfortable.

“Your man didn’t tell you I was coming, did he?” she’d asked at last.

“No!”

“Well strip down, boy! You’re in for a treat!”

She hadn’t been lying.

It had started with a long, scented bath, some sort of body scrub, and then a light and healthy but surprisingly tasty lunch.  Now he was relaxing on a comfy lounge chair the woman—Unique—had set up, a gunky but nice-smelling mask on his face he wasn’t sure how she’d talked him into, and she was doing something rather pleasant to his toes.  He didn’t know what, and he didn’t particularly care.  He was drifting.

“Big day for you, honey?” her voice startled him out of his reverie.  He almost opened his eyes to look at her, but remembered he wasn’t supposed to at the last minute.

“What do you mean?” he asked, cautious.

“I haven’t come across many people who would spring for all of this without a particular reason, least of all a Dom.”

“Kurt’s different,” Blaine said, feeling inexplicably defensive.  “He’s special.”

He felt rather than saw her smile.  It was strange, having a conversation with someone without any visual cues.

“You don’t have to tell me that.  The two of us go way back.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, since high school.  We aren’t _best_ friends or anything, but I’d definitely say we’re friends.  We’ve kept in touch through the spa, ever since I coerced him into coming to my grand opening and got him hooked.”

“Tell me about Him?  About how He was before?”  Blaine was suddenly intrigued—Kurt had evaded any heavy discussion of his past pleasantly enough this week, and Blaine hadn’t pushed, but he was still deeply curious and eager to learn more.

“I’ll tell you what,” Unique said.  “You dish the dirt on why your Dom is going to all this trouble, and I’ll tell you anything you want to know…”

Breaking the rules, Blaine opened his eyes to find her watching him, a sly smile on her face.

He blushed, and her smile broadened.  Blaine reluctantly opened his mouth and began to speak.

********

It was twelve-forty-five, and Kurt had wanted to leave work _yesterday_ , but when he’d gone to print out the contract he couldn’t help but read through it one last time, just to be sure, and now he was fretting over little details, anxious that everything be completely perfect.  Blaine deserved no less.

Unfortunately, this particular quest for perfection was threatening to put him dangerously behind schedule and screw up their perfect night.  Resigned, he hovered his mouse over the print button, closed his eyes, and clicked.  He listened to the hum of the printer and the sound of the pages sliding out—specialty paper he’d selected just for this.  When the machine shut off he sighed, opened his eyes and rolled in his chair to gather the stack, prudently skimming through the elegant black sentences yet again…

**_An agreement distinguishing the claim of dominance and submission between Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, dominate, and Blaine Devon Anderson, submissive._ **

**_Let it be known_ ** _that Kurt officially declares his claim and dominance over Blaine and accepts his offer of submission.  The terms and conditions of this claim, including the rules and scope of submission and the agreed upon rewards and punishments, are as stated below._

_Kurt would additionally like to acknowledge Blaine as his partner and equal, and make clear that his role as such is just as important as their roles under the terms of this claim.  Kurt agrees to consult Blaine when making major life decisions and to consider his opinion with weight equal to his own, to always respect him, and to be available to him as a friend, lover, and life partner, just as he is as a Dom.  Should Blaine ever wish to step out of his role as submissive for a time, he needs only to request as much, and Kurt will heed his wishes.  For such a period of time as agreed upon, the requirements of this contract shall be deferred._

_Kurt has taken on full responsibility for the care of Blaine, including the provision of suitable housing, food, clothing, and other needs.  Kurt agrees to maintain an acceptable lifestyle for Blaine from this day forth, and furthermore agrees never to transfer his care to another without Blaine’s explicit request or as inevitable due to death.  Kurt also agrees to provide for Blaine’s further education and to permit Blaine reasonable employment should he desire it.  Should Blaine at any time earn an income, the money will be his own to use with reasonable discretion._

_Blaine agrees to adhere to all rules as follows:_

  1. _Blaine will kneel only as requested, and never for another dominant._
  2. _Blaine will obey all commands from Kurt.  If Blaine feels a command is unreasonable, presents undue hardship, or has any other concerns, he has the right to address this at the time the command is issued.  Kurt will have final say on whether a given command still stands.  If the command still presents an issue for Blaine, Blaine must safeword._
  3. _Blaine accepts the responsibility of performing certain household chores, to be determined by Kurt with Blaine’s input.  This list may be changed or modified at any time as discussed and agreed upon.  Should any assigned task not be completed, Blaine may be punished barring reasonable excuse._
  4. _Blaine is welcome to any means of entertainment in the house, but must ask permission to use Kurt’s computer until further notice.  Kurt’s work laptop is off limits at all times._
  5. _Blaine is not to go outside without Kurt or without prior permission and a suitable escort.  This is for his own safety.  The fenced-in portion of the backyard is an exception to this, and Blaine may go there at any time._
  6. _Blaine is to be respectful of others at all times, regardless of designation, but agrees to take orders only from Kurt._
  7. _Blaine is expected to be honest with Kurt at all times.  This includes informing Kurt if a rule has been broken without Kurt’s knowledge.  In return, Kurt promises never to lie to Blaine, except for reasons concerning his safety or wellbeing as deemed necessary._
  8. _Blaine may not come without permission._



_If any of these rules are broken, or if Blaine commits another infraction as determined by Kurt, Kurt has the right to punish Blaine.  Acceptable punishments include:_

  *          _Corner time_
  *          _Spanking (with hand or paddle)_
  *          _Written assignments_
  *          _Other punishments as Kurt sees fit (with prior consent if new)_



_Blaine has the right to safeword during any punishment, with the understanding that he will never abuse this privilege.  Blaine also has the right to protest prior to a punishment being administered if he feels it is unfair, but the final decision on whether or not to proceed is Kurt’s.  Kurt agrees to explain the reasoning behind all punishments to Blaine._

_Kurt and Blaine have also tentatively discussed the limits of sexual play, agreeing to hard and soft limits as listed below.  Limits will be respected at all times.  These lists will likely be modified with time and experience._

_Hard Limits:_

  *          _Blood play_
  *          _Sharing_
  *          _Gags_
  *          _Scat_
  *          _Breath play_
  *          _Humiliation_



_Soft Limits:_

  *          _Pain play_
  *          _Watersports_
  *          _Pet play_



_Blaine maintains the right to safeword at any time during a scene, a punishment, or if otherwise necessary.  For the time being, he will use the color system as safewords, such that Red = stop, Yellow = slow down/pause, Green = go.  Kurt promises to respect Blaine’s safewords at all times._

_This document represents the totality of the formal agreement between Kurt and Blaine at this time.  Either party may request to amend this contract at any time.  Any additions, subtractions, or other changes must be discussed and agreed on by both parties in advance, and each new version of the contract must be signed (or small changes written in and initialed) to validate both party’s agreement._

______________________________________________________                   Date ________________

_Dominate, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

______________________________________________________                   Date________________

_submissive, Blaine Devon Anderson_

Kurt ran his thumb over the lines where they would sign their names.

He couldn’t wait.

Unwilling to spare a second more, he gathered his things and hastened out the door.

*******

It was three o’clock when Unique finally left, and Blaine’s body had never felt so relaxed nor so pampered.  His mind, however, was buzzing with new information.

Unique apparently had no qualms about disclosing any and every bit of info she knew about a given person.  Blaine figured this classified her as an excellent gossip, which was probably a plus in her profession.  He wasn’t so certain Kurt would appreciate Blaine knowing everything he had just learned—at least not when it was delivered by someone else.

Unique’s casual, spunky tone of voice had helped him to process the things she revealed with a minimum of emotion, but now that he was alone, Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes, his fists clenching and itching for impact.  Kurt was such a strong, beautiful, capable dominant.  Who would have guessed the amount of bullying He’d endured before receiving his designation?

Locker slams and trash dumps and the sting of ice-cold slushies day after day after day.  And Blaine was pretty sure Unique knew very few of the details.  How much worse had it gotten?

He struggled to push his thoughts, his emotions aside.  This was a day for joy, not sadness and trial. 

He would have to make sure Kurt didn’t know he knew, in hopes that someday Kurt would disclose all He had suffered on his own terms.  Blaine would be waiting, to love Him and serve Him and take care of Him.  Always.

Tonight would be perfect.  After all that Kurt had given him, Blaine was beyond ready and eager to give of himself.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Blaine tightened his robe and made his way out into the garden.

*******

Kurt didn’t make it home until four-thirty—half an hour after he’d originally hoped—but he had managed to accomplish everything on his list, and thanks to the two hours he’d spent at the spa, his body felt more relaxed than it had in quite some time. 

“Blaine!” he called out, dumping the bags he carried on the bench, surprised that Blaine hadn’t come running the moment he’d stepped through the door, as had become his habit.

“Hey,” Blaine said, appearing in the doorway to the dining room, an adoring smile on his face and wearing the fluffy white robe Kurt knew he’d gotten from Unique.  It was only loosely tied at his waist, threatening to slip from his shoulders, and Kurt felt heat beginning to stir in his stomach, his breath catching in his throat.

“Hey,” he replied hoarsely.

Blaine flitted towards him, taking both his hands and pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.  “Thank you for my surprises,” he said, pulling Kurt forward.  “Now I have one for you…”

“Oh?” Kurt asked, arching one eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Blaine confirmed a little more shyly, tugging Kurt back the way he’d come.

In the dining room, the table was already set with Kurt’s mother’s fine china, a fresh vase of flowers serving as a centerpiece.  Kurt broke from Blaine’s grip to inhale them.  It wasn’t often he found time to venture out into his own garden.

“This is lovely, Blaine,” he said, sincerely pleased. 

“Thank you,” Blaine said, “but that’s not the surprise.”

Kurt stared at him as he turned, heading for the piano in the corner of the room that Kurt had long forgotten he owned.  Set atop it was yet another bouquet of flowers.  Kurt watched, mouth falling open in surprise, as Blaine settled himself onto the bench, reverently stroking the keys.

“Blaine?”

The sub turned to look at him, face flushed.  “I, umm, hope you don’t mind I’ve been playing.  This song just reminds me of you, and I thought you might like to hear me sing?”

“Blaine,” Kurt repeated, “I’d love to.”

Blaine closed his eyes, and seconds later his fingers began to move, chords slowly filling the space around them.  When Blaine’s smooth, clear voice began to sing the lyrics to Chicago’s _You’re the Inspiration_ , Kurt felt tears springing to his eyes.

Kurt cherished every moment of the song, soaking up the words that transcended a message from Blaine’s heart, words that Kurt internalized as a reflection his own.

As the final notes faded away, Kurt blindly reached for Blaine, pulling the sub into his arms.  “Me too,” he whispered, his face buried against Blaine’s neck.  “Sweetheart, me too.”

*******

It took five solid minutes of begging, but Kurt finally gave in and agreed to let Blaine help Him with dinner.  There was fresh bread, asparagus, and tiny, multi-colored potatoes as well as two beautiful cuts of steak.  The meal only took them half an hour to prepare working together, and after they’d eaten their fill Kurt surprised Blaine with a slice a rich, dark chocolate-and-raspberry cheesecake for dessert, which they happily fed to each other.

And then the food was gone, the rest of their special night stretching before them, and Blaine could feel his sated stomach begin to flutter in anticipation.

Kurt’s eyes locked with his.

“Sweetheart,” He said, voice calm and even and perfect.  “I’d like you to go into the bedroom now, strip down, and kneel for me in the middle of the floor.”

Blaine slowly rose to his feet, willing his legs to stop trembling.  “Yes, Master.”

The title was round and smooth and perfect on Blaine’s lips, Kurt’s blue eyes piercing and full of promise.  Blaine felt them following him as he obediently made his way to their room.


	9. Friday - Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm perfectly happy with this one, but I've edited it to death and have no energy left, so... I hope you guys like it :-) I'm going to do my very best to have the next part up by the end of this weekend.

His skin tingled once his clothing was gone, but Blaine was fairly certain the air around him wasn’t cold.  He knelt on the soft carpet, bowing his head and sitting back on his heels, ears intent on any sound Kurt might be making.  After a few moments, he heard water running and dishes clanking.  He must be cleaning up.

Blaine wondered if this was Kurt’s way of giving him some time to himself.  He closed his eyes, smoothed his palms over his thighs.  He might need it.

He hoped he looked alright.  Of course, Kurt had seen him naked several times by now, and Blaine hadn’t had anything done today that drastically altered his appearance.  Should he have waxed more, done something with his hair?  Surely Kurt would have instructed Unique as much if it was something He really wanted…

Maybe Blaine should have asked?

He lost himself to his worries, hardly noticing when his pulse picked up and his breathing with it, his chest rising and falling more notably.  Blaine didn’t hear the soft fall of Kurt’s footsteps until He was nearly through the door. 

Kurt’s fingers tangled in their soothing, now-familiar way through his curls, gently tugging him to sit up on his knees and then to lift his head.  Their eyes met, and Kurt’s were warm, pleased, brimming with affection.  He laughed softly.  “I had hoped this time would help you calm down, Blaine.  Clearly I was wrong in my estimation.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry…” Kurt’s tone was teasing.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

Kurt’s grip relaxed to pet through his hair, down Blaine’s neck and over the curve of his back.  Blaine closed his eyes, nearly purring at the sensation.  “You look so pretty, on your knees for me like this.  Tell me what has you so worried, sweetheart.”

Blaine took a deep breath.  There were so many things, but he knew Kurt was asking what concern occupied his mind at the moment.  His tongue fumbled on the words, and he felt his face beginning to heat.  “Am I… pleasing, to you?”

Kurt huffed out a breath, smiling softly… then dropped to his knees, threw his arms around Blaine’s neck, and kissed him, hard.  Blaine fell back onto his feet from the force of Kurt’s body, almost toppling over completely, and released a little _“oof”_ into Kurt’s mouth.

“Is that answer enough?” Kurt asked, panting when He finally pulled away.

Blaine nodded dumbly, losing himself in the sensation of Kurt’s large, soft hands rubbing up and down, up and down, up and down over his biceps.

“I need you to tell me,” Kurt said, “what it is you want tonight.  That is… how much of this do you want to be our roles, and how much would you like to be just us?”

Blaine was confused.  They were their roles, weren’t they?  Kurt, the Dom.  Blaine, the sub.  There was no way of severing the designation from the person.  “I don’t know,” he finally answered.  “I… you decide.”

Kurt nodded, kissing him again and climbing to his feet.  “I, umm… I have some stuff,” He said awkwardly, moving to the nightstand and grabbing a box and a leather folder Blaine was certain weren’t there when he entered the room.  He set the box on the end of the bed, near Blaine’s head, and then made to hand him the folder before changing his mind.  “Sit with me?”  He resumed his place on the floor in front of Blaine, crossing his legs, and after a few pointed gestures Blaine did the same.

Kurt opened the folder between them.  “This is our contract, I—oh gosh, I forgot to bring pens!”

In a flash He was up, hurrying out of the room and back into it seconds later, clutching two black pens in his hand and sitting down again. 

“I’m sorry.  I wanted this to be perfect, but I can be such a clutz...”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine said, resting a gentling hand on his arm.  “It is perfect, because it’s us.  Please calm down.  You’re making me nervous.”

Kurt smiled apologetically.  “Look at it,” He urged, pressing the open folder into Blaine’s hands.

Blaine took it from him, scanning the words and processing them the best he could.  As he made his way down the first page, tears welled up in his eyes.  Finally it grew overwhelming, and he lowered the folder to his lap.  “Kurt… this is too much.”

Kurt shook his head, his own eyes glistening.  “I wanted to make it clear that you’re more to me than just a sub, Blaine.  I want to be good to you.  I want you to be happy.”

“Some subs don’t even get a contract—“

“But my sub does.  And I meant every word.  Now finish reading, and we can talk about it if there’s anything you don’t like.”

He read for a couple minutes longer, his heart soaring with every word, and several making his blood pound with excitement.  Finally, he closed the folder and set it aside, crawling forward and enveloping Kurt in a hug.  “It’s beyond perfect,” he said into the Dom’s neck.  “Thank you.”

They lingered in the embrace for a few precious moments before Kurt gently released him.  “We can sign it then?” He asked, and Blaine detected the tiniest hint of anxiety in his otherwise steady voice.

Blaine smiled, wiping at his eyes, and snatched up the folder and a pen, taking his time writing his name as neatly as possible.  “Your turn,” he said, handing it over, watching happily as Kurt did the same, then shut the folder for good and slid it across the floor to rest against the wall.

“Just one more thing then,” Kurt said, reaching for the box.

*******

Kurt took a deep breath as he pulled off the lid, desperately hoping Blaine would be pleased with his choice.  It was a little unusual, yes, but when he’d spied it in the catalogue at Brooks Brothers yesterday, he’d known it was his only option.

Blaine gasped as the collar was revealed, reaching out to run his fingertips along the butter-soft, dark green leather, over to the tiny bowtie that was affixed to the front.

“Kurt,” he breathed.  “Wherever did you find something like this?”

“Yesterday, while you were in the fitting rooms.  I had it shipped express, picked it up today.  It, umm, it comes with a few different bowties to attach, if you don’t like that one, and I was thinking I could sew you some more…”

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine said, the corners of his mouth tipping up and his eyes glittering with happiness.  Finally, they looked up and met Kurt’s.  “Thank you.  Put it on me?”

Inexplicably struck speechless, Kurt could only nod, reaching to lift the collar from its box with hands that were threatening to tremble.  His fingers brushed Blaine’s skin as he lifted it onto his neck, fiddling until it was placed perfectly and blindly fastening the latch at the back.

“How does it look?” Blaine asked.

“Perfect.”  Kurt let his fingers linger, tracing the lines of it against Blaine’s flesh, loving the way Blaine shuddered in pleasure as he did so.  He smiled.  “Just like the rest of you.”

They stayed that way, both on their knees with Kurt’s hands slowly exploring Blaine’s body: down over the curve of his shoulders, across the flat of his chest, brushing Blaine’s small, dark nipples with his thumbs.  Blaine’s eyes fell closed, his body seeming to hum under the attention.  Finally, Kurt skimmed down Blaine’s arms to take his hands, squeezing gently.

“Get on the bed for me, Blaine.”

“Hmm,” Blaine said, but slowly rose to his feet, settling on his back in the middle of the mattress.  Kurt saw his hands fidgeting, probably wanting to cover himself, but he fought it off, a blush blooming on his cheeks.  His eyes cracked open.  “Is this how you want me?”

Kurt nodded and made to follow him, then stopped.  For the first time he noticed that the bed beneath Blaine was littered with flower petals, yet another bouquet in the window, candles flickering softly on either nightstand.  Kurt smiled and spun around, walking towards the doorway to quickly off the lights, pleased with the effect it had on the room. 

“Blaine, this is beautiful,” he said.  “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it before.”

“That’s alright,” Blaine said.  “I understand I can be a bit distracting.”

Kurt stifled a laugh.  He didn’t think he’d ever grow accustomed to the way Blaine’s attitude seemed to turn on a dime.  He leaned over the bed, his body brushing Blaine’s, and kissed him in thanks.

“I think you deserve a reward.  Do you want to watch me strip, or would you like to help?”

Truthfully, Kurt would be much more comfortable getting naked in private, but he hadn’t really factored that part into his plans for the evening, and he wasn’t about to back down.  He knew logically that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Blaine seemed to consider his options for a moment, but finally met Kurt’s eyes, his face set in resolve.  “Show me,” he said.  “Please, Master.”

Obligingly, Kurt’s fingers found the collar of his shirt, working downward, popping one button through at a time.  He was palpably aware of Blaine’s eyes watching him, but pressed on, parting the material and then pulling it free from his body, draping it carefully over the back of a chair.  He hastened to pull off his undershirt too, flushing as he completely bared his chest.  But when he looked at Blaine, he found the sub’s gaze unmistakably full of heat.

“I changed my mind,” Blaine said, now lying on his side and propped on one elbow, drawing Kurt’s eyes to the jut of his hip, then to his cock, curving heavy onto his stomach.  “I want to touch you.”

Kurt smiled, inhaling sharply.  “Too late,” he said, admittedly pleased at the opportunity for denial.  “You already decided, honey.”  His fingers toyed with his belt, teasing, brushing over his stomach before he finally unlatched it and made quick work of tearing it off, tossing it onto the chair to join the rest of his clothing as he moved closer to the bed.

His pants he took off slowly… partially due to nerves, partially for effect, and partially because it wasn’t a simple task.  He was starting to have fun with this, loving the way Blaine’s eyes devoured each inch of skin he revealed, then danced the expanse of his long legs.

He hesitated, then decided to leave his underwear on.  For now.

“On your stomach, sweetheart,” he ordered, climbing onto the bed and straddling his sub.  _His_ sub.  He traced the planes of Blaine’s back with the tip of one fingernail, enjoying the way he whined at the barely-there touch.  Blaine wasn’t the only one itching with temptation, however, and Kurt soon gave in, flattening his palm against Blaine’s warm skin and rubbing large, gentle circles, grinding his hips down until his cloth-covered cock settled between Blaine’s cheeks, groaning at the sensation.

He paused, reaching over to dig in the nightstand drawer for the bottle of lotion he’d placed there earlier.  Blaine wiggled beneath him, but didn’t protest.

“Are you relaxed, baby?” He asked Blaine, uncapping the bottle and pouring some onto his hands, clicking the cap back into place and rubbing them together.  “How was everything this morning?  Did it feel good?”

Blaine made a sound that was more moan than affirmation, but Kurt decided it was good enough for now.  “I’m no professional,” he continued, “but I wanted to do this part myself.”  Slowly, he lowered his lathered hands onto Blaine’s back, kneading the flesh there with more purpose.  “I don’t want other people’s hands on you—not like this.”

He bent over, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck, then to the tip of his nose, loving the peaceful, contented look on his sub’s face, pressed in profile against the pillow.  Kurt hummed in satisfaction, then settled back in to work.

*******

Blaine could recall in visceral detail how fantastic it had felt to be so thoroughly pampered mere hours ago, but this was somehow even better.  He had never had a massage before, so he wasn’t sure if the pleasure he was experiencing was attributable to the act itself or to the fact that those were _Kurt’s_ hands on his body.

Right now, he didn’t much care.

It didn’t hurt that the sensation was accompanied by the occasional burst of pain, whenever Kurt pressed too deep or worked a particularly tense muscle.  The combination had all of Blaine’s sub instincts firing, sending a message to his traitorous cock.  Although his Dom was, from Blaine’s best estimation, at least half-hard Himself, Blaine wasn’t sure he wanted Him to know.  He fought hard against the urge to rut down into the mattress, seeking release too long denied, and the effort was distracting, to say the least.

He was fighting a losing battle.

As Kurt’s hands moved lower (and his body with them), down the small of Blaine’s back then spreading to caress his hips, working inward until He was flagrantly kneading Blaine’s ass, Blaine at last gave in to temptation, moaning unabashedly, grinding in tiny, even movements against the soft cotton sheets below.

He expected Kurt to stop, maybe to scold him, but instead He groaned, tightening his grip on Blaine’s cheeks almost painfully, pulling them apart until Blaine was exposed to Him.  Blaine whined and squirmed, unsure now whether he wanted to push up into Kurt’s grip or down into the bed. 

A small part of him, hidden deep in the pit of his stomach, fluttered with traces of anxiety and unease.  He pushed those feelings away, feeding them to the flame of his desire.

His hips jerked, shocked, when Kurt’s face nuzzled into his ass, his breath teasing at Blaine’s hole in prelude to the tongue that followed.  Kurt licked at him almost delicately, barely there and not at all enough, then stopped abruptly, resting his warm cheek against Blaine’s skin.

And then He was gone, Blaine’s eyes fluttering open to watch as Kurt rifled through the bedside drawer.  He placed another bottle, a cock ring, and a scarf on the bed.  His eyes drifted to Blaine’s own as He assessed his little pile, and He smiled brightly, crawling over to press a sweet kiss to Blaine’s lips. 

“You ready for this, baby?”

Blaine sucked in a breath, struggling to find his voice.  “Yes, but…” he trailed off, reaching over to finger the edges of the scarf in lieu of words.  It was quite beautiful, soft to Blaine’s touch.  “I don’t… I don’t know about this tonight.  I want to touch you.  I want to see you.”

Kurt chuckled a little, kissing him again.  “You will.  Trust me, okay?”

“Always,” Blaine said, catching his hand.

Kurt accepted it, twining their fingers and squeezing once before gently lowering it back to the bed.  “Turn over for me, sweetheart.  On your back.”

Blaine hastened to oblige.  The bedding felt different—and the tiniest bit sticky—against his recently-pampered flesh.

“Spread your legs.”

He did so, but it was awkward: not at all the way it had been before, when he’d done this on purpose in vain attempt to lure Kurt into sex.  He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but after some trial and error rested one across his chest, the other on one splayed thigh.

“Relax,” Kurt told him, appearing now between his legs sans underwear, stretching out and on top of Blaine, pressing him into the mattress.  He sealed his mouth to Blaine’s own, gently parting his lips, seeking access.  Kurt’s hard cock brushed Blaine’s for the very first time, and Blaine’s mouth fell open completely, gasping, welcoming the plunge of his Master’s tongue.

Kurt lingered there for several long, perfect moments, Blaine holding willfully still save for the passionate clash of lips and teeth and tongue.  When He moved on it was to trail hot kisses across Blaine’s jaw, down his neck, his strong arms bracketing Blaine’s head and fingers twisting into Blaine’s curls, and Blaine felt… gone.

He might be whimpering, he thought vaguely as Kurt’s teeth scraped across his chest, as He teased hot and wet at each of Blaine’s nipples in turn, his fingers following his mouth so that not an inch of Blaine’s flesh felt for a moment abandoned.  Finally He paused, face flushed and lips swollen as He considered Blaine.

“Do you like this?” He asked.

“ _Kurt_ …” Blaine managed.  Then, “ _so_ much.”

“Good.”  Kurt’s grin was wicked, flashing then leaving Blaine’s field of vision, and when Kurt returned He held the scarf.  “Lift your head for me, baby,” He ordered, working the material under Blaine’s mess of curls when he did so. 

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt made the knot, tying it snugly against the edge of his forehead before sliding it around to rest above Blaine’s left ear. 

“How’s that feel?” came his Master’s voice.

Blaine sucked in a breath.  “Okay,” he managed, reaching his arms up, grappling for skin.  Kurt was there in an instant, his body settling into Blaine’s embrace, enveloping him in return.

“So good for me,” He said, and Blaine felt himself smile.

Kurt pulled away slowly, almost cautiously, but his hands never left Blaine’s skin, picking up where they left off, dancing over Blaine’s arms, tickling at his sides, smoothing warmly over his belly, scratching into the trail of hair there.

“You feel so good,” Kurt said, lips traveling the path of his hands, brushing tiny kisses down his tummy.  His tongue darted out to meet the tip of Blaine’s cock, and Blaine yelped in surprise, straining up in want of his mouth.  This time Kurt obliged, licking a long, tantalizing stripe up the underside of his shaft.  “Taste good, too.”

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine begged, not really meaning to.

“Hmm,” Kurt said, still hovering so close Blaine could feel the vibration of his voice.  “I don’t know…”

Blaine didn’t get his mouth again, but instead Kurt’s hand, wrapping firm and stroking steady around his needy flesh.  “Don’t come,” He warned, and Blaine wanted to and thought he could so, so easily… but he wouldn’t dare.

Eventually Kurt’s hand slid down, cupping and squeezing lightly at Blaine’s balls, and Blaine squirmed into the touch, not sure if he liked it or if it was too much.  He was still deciding when he was abruptly left bereft; the only parts of Kurt still touching him the gentle brush of a knee, the tip of an ankle, pressed against Blaine’s leg.

But Kurt was back quickly, his fingers prickling into Blaine’s forearm.  He took Blaine’s hand, let him feel the object he held: the cock ring.

“I’m gonna put this on you, baby,” Kurt said, suddenly sounding very close.  A warm kiss to Blaine’s lips confirmed this, and he could only nod, though it was silly to do so.  Kurt was Blaine’s Master; He needn’t ask for permission.

He heard a click, and moments later arched up as Kurt slid the object into place—now lubed, Blaine noted.  It felt snug, strange when Kurt fastened it just-right around him, but not bad.

I felt… it felt almost safe.

Kurt kissed him again, cupping his face with both hands and owning Blaine’s mouth with finesse and ease.  “Alright?” He whispered.

Blaine nodded, burrowing his face into Kurt’s neck.  For a minute Kurt held him, stroking his hair, and Blaine allowed himself to sink into the perfect, happy feeling of being possessed and protected and _loved_.

Soon Kurt’s warm hands were smoothing down his torso, quicker this time, lingering nowhere.  Teeth sunk into his hip, and Blaine twitched and whined, and Kurt was touching him, his throbbing cock and further down, between his legs, petting at Blaine’s hole.  There was more clicking, the soft brush of lips against his thigh, and then Kurt’s finger, slick and firm, pressing into him little by little.

It was at once new and familiar, better now that it was Kurt, his _Master_ , and Master was talking to him, probably had been for a while.  His words were a comfort, and Blaine tried to focus, to understand them.

“That’s it, sweetheart.  You look so gorgeous like this, opening up for me.”

Blaine brought his hands up, finding Kurt’s shoulders and grasping them tightly as Kurt’s finger sank fully inside, then stuttered out again, back and forth, back and forth, the slide easing each time He moved.

“More,” Blaine begged, not really meaning to speak. 

He tugged on Kurt’s body, trying to pull Him down so that he could feel the weight of Him, feel his skin, but Kurt only sighed and kissed his stomach, said, “I can’t do it like that, baby.  Gotta open you up.  But I’m here; I’m here.”

Blaine mewled but let his grip go slack, trusting his Master to take care of him.  Sure enough, he soon felt the stretch of a second finger, and shortly after a third.  It felt like too much, but Blaine didn’t care.  He wanted it.  He wanted everything.

He let it happen, canting his hips, willing himself to relax and trusting that it would feel better.  And it did: Kurt’s fingers twisting and crooking within him, igniting sweet sparks of pleasure, moving slowly but surely, the fullness building and with it the pressure in his balls: the ache, the ache, the ache.

Kurt’s hand on his hip grounded him as his fingers slipped out completely.  He finally lowered his body, their lips meeting and slotting together as though they were intended to fit that way.  Kurt’s nose nuzzled into Blaine’s as He slowly slid the blindfold up.  The first thing Blaine saw when his eyes blinked into focus was his Master’s smiling face, and he smiled back lazily, leaning up and stealing another kiss.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine told Him, as soon as he could will his lips to move.

Kurt’s eyes seemed to twinkle, seemed a reflection of Blaine’s own heart.  “Only for you,” He said, his fingertips trailing like feathers across Blaine’s cheek.  “Only because of everything you are.”

“Only because of us, together,” Blaine corrected, folding his arms around Kurt’s neck.  “Kurt,” he said.   _Pleaded_.  “Take me.”


	10. Friday - Consume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at last we come to the finale. It's hard to believe a tiny drabble I wrote on a whim for the Klaine advent challenge somehow morphed into this...
> 
> That being said, I think I spent more time editing this final section than I've spent editing anything else I've ever written. Hopefully, the effort (and frustration!) paid off.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking this journey with me; I've been so joyously overwhelmed by the attention I've gotten for this simple, happy fic. And also: please forgive me for the shameless, silly fluff I tacked on the end! <3

_Consume_

“Are you sure you’re ready?”  Kurt felt ridiculous asking it given everything they had just shared, everything he’d just _done_ … given the endlessly long week they’d spent together in preparation for this night, this moment.  Nothing Kurt had ever been before, for or with anyone, had felt more right… nor made him more nervous, the sensation itching under his skin.

“I feel like I’ve been wanting this forever,” Blaine confessed, unfurling one arm so he could cup Kurt’s face, softly tracing Kurt’s cheekbone with his thumb.  It made Kurt tingle everywhere inside, made him feel _cherished_.  “Though before you it was all so vague.  You’re desire in color, when before everything was black and white, and a little… and a little bit scary, too.”

“You’re not afraid anymore?” Kurt asked, because he wanted clarification and also because Blaine’s trust in him made his heart dance in his chest.

“Kurt,” Blaine said.  “I could never be afraid of you.”

Kurt could do nothing more than stare at him for a long moment, finally bending to softly kiss his lips.  “Roll over,” he said against them.  “On your side.”

He slid off of Blaine so that he could oblige but stayed close, spooning against the sub’s back as he turned.  Kurt wanted to hold him—that was the plan—but first he stretched awkwardly across Blaine’s body to snatch up the lube he’d forgotten he needed, hastily slicking his throbbing cock.  It twitched eagerly in his hand, and he wondered if perhaps _he_ should be the one wearing the cock ring.

His clean hand rubbed up and down Blaine’s thigh, enjoying the soft, coarse texture that caught against his skin, then slid beneath it, propping Blaine’s leg up to rest on his own bent knee.  Kurt wriggled until he was lined up properly, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s chest to pull their bodies flush together.  He kissed Blaine’s nape in warning, just below his collar, then finally, blessedly, pressed inside.

It wasn’t as easy as it seemed in theory; the clench of Blaine’s muscles was exquisitely tight, and Kurt had to pause several times, groaning, panting hot onto Blaine’s neck then edging in a little more, a little more.  Blaine for his part stayed still, patient, his only movement the slide of his fingers over Kurt’s own, the gentle squeeze that promised Kurt wasn’t alone.  Not in this incredible, life-changing experience.  Not ever.

Blaine made no sound until Kurt bottomed out—only then a tiny cry—and Kurt wanted nothing more than to stay there, bound together, his face pressed into the wild forest of Blaine’s curls.

He might have done so, if Blaine hadn’t spoken up.  “Move.  Please, Master”—his hips jolted against Kurt’s—“I need it.”

They found their way together slowly, carefully, until their bodies fell into rhythm as though they were made to duet.  It was so good, so heady, that Kurt nearly lost himself in the ease of it, sinking in and in and out again, feeling Blaine yield around him, so eager to take what he was giving.  Kurt’s hand found Blaine’s cock without really meaning to, caressing him with long, gentle strokes that had the sub gasping, his mouth open and his eyes closed and Kurt had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He didn’t mean to go faster, but it happened naturally, gradually.  Blaine grew noisier, needier, and for a time Kurt was able to forget his own arousal, focus only on moving for Blaine, hearing his sub cry out just for him.  He didn’t realize he was close until he nearly slipped over the edge, and stopped abruptly.  Blaine whined, squirming back against him, and Kurt abandoned his cock to rub soothingly over his stomach.

“I’m sorry.  I’m so close.  You feel so good, baby.  Love you so much.”  He kissed at Blaine’s jawline, then awkwardly caught the sub’s mouth when Blaine strained his neck to offer it.

“Can we move?  I want to see you.  Want to touch you and watch you come, Master.  Please let me.”

Kurt teased at Blaine’s cockhead with the tips of his fingers, smiling when Blaine twitched and moaned.  “You want to see me?  Don’t want to come?”

Blaine sucked in a breath.  “Of course I do.  When you let me.  But I want this more.”

“Of course, sweetheart.  Of course you can.”

He made to kiss Blaine again but thought better of it, placing a gentling hand on Blaine’s hip and clenching his own teeth as he slid out, then gently pushed Blaine onto his back.  Maneuvering to kneel below the sub’s body, Kurt spread Blaine’s legs and bent them up, pressing them to his chest and taking his mouth as he pushed back inside.

It had been amazing before, their bodies so close, but it was good like this too.  Kurt wasn’t sure which he liked better.  This way he could see Blaine’s face, could look down and see his cock and balls so wantonly on display.  He could see his own cock, fucking in and out of Blaine’s body, the fatty globes of Blaine’s ass spreading and trembling around him.

There was no pretense now, Kurt moving fast and hard, and Blaine seemed not to mind, keeping up a near-constant stream of “just like that,” and “love you, Kurt,” and “fuck me, please, please…”  Kurt couldn’t gather the willpower to slow down even if he wanted to.

It got better and better and better.  Blaine’s legs slid down Kurt’s hips, allowing room for his hands to roam Kurt’s body, and Kurt let it happen, whimpering at his touch.  He hovered close to Blaine so he could kiss him as often as he liked, making sure his stomach brushed Blaine’s aching cock whenever possible.

He was about to pause, take off Blaine’s cock ring and let them both come, but then Blaine’s hands slipped lower, over his hips and around to cup and squeeze at his ass.  Blaine’s fingertips brushed against his crack, then dug in a little further, a little further, and Kurt hadn’t expected anything like this at all but it felt really, really good.

He opened his eyes to find Blaine watching him, a small, devilish smile on his face, and Kurt thought about scolding him but leaned down to kiss him instead.  “Keep doing that,” he ordered, wriggling his ass back into the touch.

It was delicious and addictive, the more Blaine did it, and slowly a plan was forming in Kurt’s feverish mind.  He stalled his hips long enough to grab the lube, tossing the bottle onto Blaine’s chest.  “Finger me, baby?”  It came out as more of a question than a command, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care.  They were their roles, but they were themselves, too.  And just then Kurt was too much in love and in lust with this boy to worry about semantics.

Blaine’s smile became more genuine, more affectionate as his hands left Kurt’s body to take up the lube.  He looked surprised, but not at all bothered, and Kurt felt his heart fill as he gave himself over to the pleasure his sub was giving him.  The angle was awkward as Blaine poked a finger inside, Kurt’s ass swallowing it up to the knuckle as he resumed the movement of his hips.  It felt odd, but not painful, and certainly not unwelcome.

“Gonna come,” he told Blaine, tilting their foreheads together.  “I’m gonna come in you, with you in me,” _and I’ve never felt this connected, and you mean everything to me_ , he wanted to say.  But he couldn’t find the words, and nor were they needed.

*******

Blaine could feel it—in his body and somehow, in his heart—when Kurt climaxed within him, filling him and owning him and gratifying him in a way that made his toes curl, made him want to stretch and purr and _be_.

He was so aroused, needed to come _so badly_ , but it all seemed secondary to Kurt’s pleasure, to the pleasure of _giving_ Kurt pleasure.  He loved the feeling of Kurt inside of him, the sounds his Dom made, and he loved more than anything else being able to touch Him, to encourage those sounds… especially like this.

Kurt’s ass clenched tight and hot and illicit, shifting up and down and around his fingers as Kurt rode out the final shudders of his orgasm.  Blaine expected to be ordered to withdraw them any second now, so he intended to savor the experience while it lasted. 

Being a sub, it had been quite some time since Blaine allowed himself to entertain thoughts of topping, and he’d certainly not considered it a possibility for tonight.  He was just obsessed with Kurt’s skin, so soft and smooth and milky-white, and he wanted to touch Him _everywhere_ ; he’d been fantasizing about it all week.  Kurt’s hips were divinely slender, his muscles so firm under the fleshy give of his ass, and Blaine had only wanted to play…

But he could feel it now, that he had done so _good_ , that he had given his Master pleasure unanticipated, so much so that it pushed Him over the edge.  The accomplishment delighted him; part of him would be perfectly content now to merely lie here, Kurt’s body heavy and sated against his.  Never mind his traitorous cock.  

Except.   _Except_.

Except Kurt was pulling away from him, wriggling off of his fingers, sliding out of his ass, and it was such a stark loss that Blaine _whined_ , grabbed at Him, because no, no, no he couldn’t be separated from Kurt _now_.

“Shh, sweetheart, I’m not leaving!”  Kurt said, soothing him with a kiss to his forehead, then to his mouth, his body straddling Blaine’s, the weight of it anchoring Blaine to the mattress.  “I love you so much, Blaine.  You make me feel so good.”  He paused, then, “Could you hold onto the headboard for me now, baby?”

Blaine obeyed, taking comfort in the order.  It helped to settle his mind, to clear it of useless thoughts such as the over-eager: _what’s next_?

“Very good.  You’re so good for me, Blaine.  You’re being so patient.”

Blaine let his eyes fall closed, basking in the praise, sucking in a sharp breath when Kurt’s body grazed his throbbing cock.

“Just a little longer.  I just want to…” Kurt’s voice trailed off, but Blaine didn’t let it worry him, still feeling safe in the gentle shift and shuffle of Kurt above him.  He let himself drift, enjoying the barely-there brush of Kurt’s softening cock against his own and trying not to anticipate.  He didn’t open his eyes again until he heard Kurt’s breath hitch, heard him bite back a cry.

Kurt’s face was mere inches from Blaine’s own, his eyelids closed and fluttering.  His weight rested on one elbow, propped above Blaine’s shoulder, his ass stuck up in the air with two of his own fingers pumping in and out, in and out, in and out…

Blaine whimpered and arched up, only just managing to tamper down the urge to release his grip on the headboard in favor of clutching at Kurt’s body, replacing Kurt’s fingers with his own, and hadn’t his been good enough?

“Master, please,” he panted instead.  “I want to touch you.  What are you…?”

Kurt’s eyes shot open to peer directly into Blaine’s, a fierce, deep blue that Blaine could so ardently drown in.  “You will, baby.  You’ve been so good.  But right now I need you to wait for me.  Stay just like that.  Be a good boy.”

Blaine bit his lip to keep from protesting.  He wanted to touch but he wanted what Kurt wanted more, to be good for Him.

Kurt seemed to recognize his effort and strained to kiss him in reward, firm but clumsy.  Blaine kissed back with every bit of eagerness he possessed.  “Shh,” Kurt hushed him after, his hand cupping the sweaty edge of Blaine’s face, and Blaine turned to nuzzle into it.  “Wanna ride you now.  Need it.”

Blaine whimpered at that, hardly daring to believe this was happening in spite of the evidence, because Kurt was just too beautiful like this, and Blaine didn’t think it was possible to want Him any more.  He watched with hungry eyes as Kurt slipped a third finger between his cheeks, wincing, working Himself for a few moments longer before letting his hand fall free.

Before wrapping Blaine snug in his fist, locking their eyes, and sliding down onto Blaine’s cock in one fell swoop.

Blaine hissed and his hips jerked on instinct, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck,” Kurt said, not moving, and Blaine tilted his head up enough to see his Dom’s face set in tension. 

After a second’s hesitation he let go of the headboard, reaching up to rub at Kurt’s side, then his forearm, finally taking his hand.  Kurt didn’t scold him for the gesture, instead squeezing his fingers in gratitude, offering Blaine a soft smile that made his heart soar in his chest.   Together they waited while Kurt’s body relaxed.  Finally, Kurt brought Blaine’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his palm, and when He let go Blaine obediently resumed his previous grip. 

Kurt splayed both his hands on Blaine’s chest, using the leverage to lift up just a bit, letting himself drop back down.  “Fuck,” He repeated in a hiss.

He was tight, so tight that the pressure hurt a little, but Blaine really didn’t care.  It just made it all the sweeter, rush after rush of pleasure sweeping through him, threatening to conquer the silicone ring holding him captive.  “ _Kurt_ …”

Kurt’s muscles spasmed hard around him, and Blaine decided he’d never really known what desperation was until this moment.  Kurt moved again, still tentative, then with more confidence, rocking up and down, his ass slapping lightly against Blaine’s hips.

“You feel so good, Blaine.  I had no idea.  No idea it felt this fucking good to be… to be fucked after you’ve come.”

Blaine grunted in acknowledgment, wishing _he_ could come, wishing Kurt would let him move his hands so he could grip Kurt’s perfect hips, aid in the slide of Him.  Instead he thrust up as best he could, trying to meet Kurt’s movements.  It was more imperfect than before, messy and uncoordinated, but felt no less amazing, albeit in a completely different way.  Blaine thought they probably just needed to practice this.  A lot.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt ground out again, and Blaine had had no idea He was capable of swearing so much.  He liked it.  “Tell me, Blaine.  Tell me how I feel around you.”

Blaine huffed out a breath as Kurt all but stilled his hips, grinding them slowly down onto Blaine’s cock, his ass cheeks massaging Blaine’s aching balls.  He tried to find words.

“You… it…” He closed his eyes, focused on the feeling.  “Snug,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound completely stupid.  “Constricted.  So… it’s like you’re holding me, owning me, only deeper and hotter and… I need more.  Please, Kurt.”

He opened his eyes to find Kurt watching him with such open, naked affection that Blaine’s face began to quiver with it, the faintest hint of moisture threatening at his eyes, and he added, “I feel loved,” his voice choking on the final word.

The corners of Kurt’s mouth tipped up, and Blaine heard Him swallow even over the pounding of their hearts.  He shifted his hand on Blaine’s chest, pressed it warm to imprint over his heart and said, “That’s because you are, Blaine.  So much.”

Blaine beamed and rolled his hips, up into the safe embrace of his Master’s body.  “I like this.  Being together like this.  I never thought…”

“Hush,” Kurt said, bending in half to kiss him, his mouth and then gentle over each eyelid.  “Hush and fuck me, okay?  I like it too.  It’s what I want.”

“Yes,” Blaine said, thrusting up again, again and again and again, slow and so incredibly, unexpectedly amazing.

He watched Kurt’s face as He circled his own hips, moaning softly between the just-parted, kiss-swollen pink of his lips.  Kurt’s sounds gradually morphed into groans, his face tensing beautifully, until finally He said, “Sweetheart.  Do you think you could move a little more… harder…?”

Blaine obliged happily, picking up the pace easily enough at first. 

“ _Harder_ , Blaine!” Kurt said, more demanding this time but with no less affection.  It sent a sharp thrill running the length of Blaine’s spine, and he strived to move faster, grinding his ankles into the mattress, his back and hips and thighs aching and trembling with the effort.  “Just… just fuck me, _please_.  Be a good boy and fuck me hard.”

“ _Master_ ,” Blaine whined, and it was on the tip of his tongue: to beg Him, promise Him anything if only he could _come_.  “Master, I need to… if you let me use my hands…”

“Yes, yes, please, anything, just _fuck me_.”

Blaine’s hands flew from the headboard and straight to Kurt’s hips.  He latched on, used his arms to fuck Kurt up and down, up and down.  It wasn’t easy work, but it was such a relief for the rest of his body that Blaine hardly noticed.

Except for his cock, which still throbbed and hurt and _needed_ so badly Blaine wanted to cry.  His eyes trailed greedily down Kurt’s body, because if he could make his Master come again, maybe he could get some relief… but no, Kurt was still only half-hard, though He was whining and panting and working his hips like Blaine fucking Him was the Best Thing Ever.

Apparently it wasn’t enough.

“ _Harder,_ Blaine,” Kurt soon cried out a second time, looking positively and deliciously wrecked. 

Blaine’s cock twitched painfully, buried deep inside Kurt’s body, and internally he fueled with the challenge.

Kurt wanted harder?  Blaine could give Him harder…

Not bothering to ask for permission, he steadied Kurt’s body and flipped them, immediately pounding into Kurt’s ass like it might actually get him somewhere.  Kurt didn’t protest, only whined and arched up into each thrust.  His throat stretched pretty and white against the pillow, so Blaine fixed his mouth to the jut of it, working the tender flesh over with his lips and teeth and tongue.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Kurt breathed.  “So good to me… Fuck me just like that, baby.”

This new position was so much easier, leaving Blaine free to work a hand around Kurt’s cock.  He felt actual _pride_ when it began to grow against his palm.  Kurt made a little whimpering noise, squirming up into his grip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He said again, and Blaine beamed.

He could do this.  He could so do this.  Just a little longer…

Who was he kidding?  He was about to fucking explode.

He groaned, completely exasperated, and buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s shoulder with a low whine, his hips never slowing.

“Sweetheart?” Kurt said, his fingers suddenly in Blaine’s curls. 

Blaine groaned.  “ _Please_ , Kurt…”

Kurt’s fingers gripped hard, pulling his head back enough to look him in the eye.  “Please what?”

“Please let me come.  Take it off.  I need… I can’t…”

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck.  “Is it getting too much, baby?  I didn’t intend to keep you waiting this long… but you can give me five more minutes, can’t you?  You’re making it _so good_ for me…”

Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip and thrust hard into his Dom’s body, trying not to sob.  He would go and fetch Kurt the moon, if that’s what He wanted.

Silently, he nodded.

“Good boy,” Kurt said, petting at his hair.

Blaine wondered how something that felt so good, so perfect, so right could also feel so torturous.

The next five minutes were maxed out in both pleasure and agony.  They didn’t speak, only moved and kissed and moaned, and Blaine kept touching Kurt—fully hard again—but He didn’t come.  Blaine was getting tired now, still so desperately strung-out from riding the edge… but all he could do was give himself over to it, surrender completely to Kurt and his will.

And as soon as he let himself fall into it, let it happen—let the pleasure spark and fizzle and _burn_ when it couldn’t, wouldn’t ignite—he felt better.  Not physically, maybe, but in a way that was so much more important.  He clung to Kurt and let it be, let himself sink into the perfect peace that only his Dom could offer.

“Mmm, baby,” Kurt said softly into his ear, “pull out now for me.”

Blaine looked at Him with wide eyes until Kurt’s meaning registered and then scrambled to obey, watching his cock slide big and purpled and slick from between Kurt’s perfect legs.  Kurt hummed again, staring openly and licking his lips, reaching out to stroke him one, two, three times before finally, blessedly, stretching the cock ring out from around him, tossing it to the bed at Blaine’s side.

He settled back against the pillows, pretty smile and coquettish blue eyes, and spread Himself impossibly wide.  “Come on back in me now, sweetie.  Need you to fill me up.  You can let go as soon as I come again.”

Blaine groaned, needing no further prompting.  He pressed against his Dom’s beautiful body and felt Kurt’s arms immediately bracketing him in safety, felt the give of Kurt’s flesh parting only for him, inviting him inside.

“I love you so much,” he gushed against Kurt’s cheek, nuzzling there and moving and moving and moving, Kurt’s knuckles brushing his stomach as He shifted to stroke his shaft.  It was noisy—Kurt’s sounds and Blaine’s sounds forming a strange sort of harmony, the rhythmic slap of their bodies setting a beat.  Kurt’s free arm unfurled from around him, his fingers finding and grasping the sweat-slick leather of Blaine’s collar.

Soon enough he heard Kurt’s voice pitch impossibly higher, and the warm gush of his come against Blaine’s stomach might as well have been a trigger.  He crested sharp and sweet and perfect, his Master’s voice in his ear, _good good Good…._

*******

Kurt languidly petted at Blaine’s stomach, waiting to see if the sub would succumb to actual slumber or resume a more conscious state.  He was okay with either option, although it might be nice to talk—or at least kiss goodnight—before they drifted off to sleep.

And also: they were a mess.  Splotches of drying come streaked Kurt’s torso, and Kurt could feel a few on Blaine’s as well.  Not to mention the seemingly endless supply of it dripping from his ass, slicking between his thighs.  He supposed it was only fair that he discover the less savory aspects of sex along with the mind-blowing, but Kurt would much rather be clean now, thank you very much.  But he couldn’t, wouldn’t leave Blaine’s side.

Blaine was so adorable like this, sated and even more cuddly than usual, his eyes half-lidded, responding only with contented hums to Kurt’s attempts at communication.  His hair was impossibly ratted, his lips still rouged and swollen from all the kisses they’d shared, and Kurt loved him more than he ever could have fathomed.

“I think you came your brains out,” he whispered affectionately, catching a curl to twirl around his finger as he brushed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

“Hmm,” Blaine said, rolling to face him and capturing Kurt’s arm to hug tight against his body.  “Worth it.”

Kurt snorted, smiling at the first words Blaine had uttered for the past ten minutes.  “I can’t argue with that,” he ventured, “but I need a shower now, Blaine.  Aren’t you supposed to do what I want?”

One beautiful, hazel eye cracked open to peer at him hopefully.  “Bath?”

Kurt laughed, shoving playfully at Blaine’s chest.  “You goober!  Have you been faking all this time?”

Blaine shut his eye again and didn’t answer.

“Oh no you don’t!  It’s bath time, mister!  I’m not buying it anymore.  Blaine?”  He poked at Blaine’s arm, but the sub didn’t stir, so he did it again.  “Blaine!?”

Finally Blaine opened both eyes, exaggerating a yawn.  He weakly extended his arms.  “Carry me?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Kurt exclaimed.  “Who’s the one in charge here?”

“You,” Blaine answered, blinking his long, black lashes several times in succession.

“Come on.  I can’t carry you, Blaine; you’re too heavy.”  He took Blaine’s hand instead, tugging until Blaine reluctantly sat up on the bed.  With some effort they both made it to their feet, Blaine slumping into Kurt’s arms.

Kurt sighed, but accepted Blaine’s weight against him and kissed his cheek.  “It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, grinning stupidly.  “Forever?”

“Of course,” Kurt answered easily, guiding them towards the bathroom.  “You’re stuck with me now.  I’m afraid you’ll find I’m quite difficult to get rid of.”

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt’s neck, pressing a kiss there.  “You called me goober,” he said sluggishly.  “I’m your goober.”

“You’re my something,” Kurt affirmed, turning to face him. 

Their eyes met and froze, and Kurt’s mind flashed back to their first encounter—almost a week ago now, but it seemed an eternity.  No matter how much time passed, he was certain he would remember it with perfect clarity: a beautiful sub with onyx curls and perfect posture, looking up at him on command, his warm brown eyes brimming with so much hope and promise.

Today, that promise had been fulfilled.  “You’re mine,” Kurt said adamantly, his voice choking on the words.  Blaine smiled and nodded and kissed him, and Kurt knew that somehow, by some miracle, they were both exactly where they belonged.


End file.
